Et si Harry était
by Asuka Tanku
Summary: Et si Harry n'était pas le fils Potter mais le fils... Et si sa mère et sa soeur étaient en vie... Et si ils n'étaient pas Humains ? HPDM qui viendra. violence, slash DarkHarry SANS DOUTE ABANDONNE PARDOOOOOON.
1. Un début d'été pourri

Prologue Un début d'été… Pourri…

**Bijour ! Me revoici avec une nouvelle fic ! (conscience : et si tu finissais celles que tu as déjà en cours ?) Je t****'****emmerde ! Enfin bref, cette idée, ça fait depuis****…**** Euh****…**** Le tome 5 ! Voilà !**

**Source : Harry Potter**

**Auteur : MOUA**

**Disclaimer : PAS A MOI !! OUIIIIIIIIIIN**

**Rating : M (lemon(s) à venir)**

**Couple(s) : Un Drarry bien sûr ! Et peut être un Blaise/Ron****…**** Mais en secondaire les autres !**

**Note : Homophobes s****'****abstenir, en fait, c****'****est une fic ou il y a principalement des homos****…**

**Note2 : Ne tiens pas compte du tome 6 et 7, mais j****'****y ferais peut être quelques allusions****…**

**Résumé de la Guerre : Voldy a clamsé d****'****un sort de Ryry, mauis notre Survivant a l****'****impression qu****'****il s****'****est laissé faire. En plus, Dumby l****'****enferme encore chez les Dursleys et là-bas****…**** C****'****est dur****…**

**Bien, maintenant, place au prologue !**

« … » paroles

… **pensées Harry**

_…__ Fourchelang_

_**(my commentaires et) (**__**ceux de ma conscience)**__** (pour le moins pourrie)**_

Harry soupira… Son mal de dos empirait chaque jour un peu plus… Mais ce qui l'ennervait au plus au point, c'était Dumbledore : Le vieux professeur l'avait fait retourné à Privet Drive, sachant parfaitement les traîtements qu'on lui infligeait, « _au cas où » _qu'il avait dit… Au cas où des mangemorts voudraient lui faire payer la mort de leur maître. Mais rien. Le desert total du point de vue des attaques. Comme si on leur avait demandé d'arrêter. Mais le pire était sans doute que les « amis » du Survivant ne lui avaient écris que de rares lettres sans importances, comme l'été de sa cinquième année. A peine un « comment vas-tu » c'était tout juste si on se préoccupait de lui. Il ne pouvait pas répondre. L'oncle Vernon avait noyé Edwige deux jours auparavant. Il ne pouvait pas leur dire. Il ne pouvait plus. Avouer ce qu'il endurait depuis ses dix ans. La cause de l'empirement de son mal. Il avait commencé par de simples douleurs. Mais… Depuis son retour, il avait la colone vertébral et les reins en feu. Pourquoi ? Une raison simple…

Son oncle entra. D'une démarche lourde et bancal. Sa voix, éraillée et incertaine brisa le silence de la chambre :

« Alors mon mignon ? Tu t'es enfin décidé à être docile ? Ou bien préfères-tu retourner dans ton placard ? Un objet n'a sa place que dans un placard. Ou on peut l'oublier, n'est-ce-pas mon ange ? »

Deux jours. Dpuis la mort d'Edwige. Depuis Son retour. Depuis que son oncle, ce monstre, lui faisait des avances. Depuis qu'il se refusait à lui. Depuis que la « chose », l'objet sexuel, se rebellait. Mais il n'en pouvait plus. Il n'avait rien mangé depuis que son oncle était rentré de son voyage d'affaires la veille de son anniversaire… Il était soûl ce soir-là. Il était monté dans sa chambre. Puis l'avait violé……… Violenté…… Frappé… Qu'importe le mot… Harry s'était débattu, mais rien à faire. Le résultat fut que le lendemain, son mal de rein avait empiré, que Edwige flottait dans la baignoire pleine d'eau et qu'il fut affamé. « Pour la prochaine fois » avait dit l'Oncle.

Le moment était venu. Harry était affamé, épuisé autant physiquement que moralement, et il n'en pouvait plus. Vernon se lécha les lèvres d'excitation. puis il prit deux ceintures et une bandeau dans l'armoire et attacha son neveu avec les-dites ceintures aux barreaux du lit. Puis il fourra le morceau de tissu dans la bouche du brun. Ensuite, il s'approcha et monta à califourchon sur lui, lui faisant sentir son désir déjà présent.

_**(Scène de viol.)**_

Il commença à lécher son visage et son cou. Ne s'embarrassant pas de préliminaire, il défit rapidement son pantalon et ôta le tissu de la bouche de Harry. Il lui présenta son sexe gonflé et dis en lui enfonçant violemment dans la bouche:

« Suces ! »

Harry eut un hoquet de dégout. Mais son Oncle lui empoigna ses cheveux et l'obligea à faire des mouvements. Au bout d'un temps interminable, il vint enfin dans la bouche. Il rejeta la tête du brun et enleva précipitamment, avec des gestes saccadés, le pantalon de sa victime. Puis il s'enfonça brusquement dans l'intimité ainsi violée depuis tout ce temps…

Harry hurla de douleur. Sa souffrance était telle que des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues pâles. Son teint était devenu blafard par manque de nourriture et d'eau, mais les sillons causés par les perles salées, rendirent sa peau brillante. Peau qui fut avidemment léchée par le monstre qui lui faisait ça. Les vas-et-viens étaient de plus en plus rapides, ressemblant plus à des coups de butoir. Finalement, le pachiderne se libéra une nouvelle fois et se retira, essouflé. Puis, il se leva, et de sa démarche d'éléphant, se dirigea vers l'armoire. Dedans il y avait un fouet. Comme toujours.

Les coups pleuvèrent…

Les cris commencèrent…

La magie éclata…

Harry hurla…

Plus loin… Une jeune fille releva la tête.

Elle souffrait. Elle L'avait trouvé.

Son frère…

_lendemain__…__ Aube__…_

Harry se leva et se traîna jusque dans la douche. Il n'avait pas tenu. Deux jours. C'était trop peu. Son oncle recommencerait. Machinalement, il se frotta. Comme pour enlever cette souillure en lui. Ses gestes devinrent brusques. Violents. Sa peau blafarde devint rouge. Le sang coula. De ses blessures mal refermées. De ses yeux aussi. Du sang noir…

Ah, il était beau Celui-qui-a-vaincu ! Et ses amis aussi ! Aucnue demande si tout allait bien. Des lettres impersonelles. Tout allait mal dans sa vie. Sirius était mort, Dumbledore le traîtait comme une arme… Les larmes continuèrent. Il les essuya, rageur.

Il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait plus mal.

La sonnerie retentit. Harry releva la tête et referma le livre qu'il tentait de lire depuis 10 bonnes minutes. Le brun tendit l'oreille et entendit son oncle grogner. Il se résigna à aller ouvrir. Avec un peu de chance, ce serait Ron et Hermione, accompagnés de quelques membres de l'ordre et venus pour le délivrer. Avec un peu de chance, on emprisonnerait les Dursley. Il en était même venu à se demander si la mort ne serait pas mieux choisi pour eux. Mais ce n'était pas ça. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il tomba nez-à-nez avec une jolie jeune fille. Inconnue au bataillon. Elle était mince, et avait tout d'une fille normale : Elle portait une sweet beige, avec des manches bleux, un jeans et des baskets. Elle avait les yeux gris cendrés et des cheveux blonds relevés en queue de cheval. Mais qui viendrait déranger à une heure aussi matinale ? Un coup d'œil suffit à lui montrer qu'elle n'était pas seule : En effet, une femme d'âge mur l'accompagnait. **Elles doivent être de la même famille **pensa Harry. Elle était grabden mince et aussi blonde que celle qu'elle accompagnait. Mais sa chevelure était attachée en un chigon chinois, et ses yeux étiaent verts. Vert-émeraude… Lorsqu'il la regarda dans les yeux, il vit qu'elle le regardait avec un immense sourire au lèvres. L'autre, elle regardait, les sourcils froncés en une expression concentrée, ses avants-bras, cachés par un tee-shirt à manches longues.

Elle releva la tête et lui fit un doux sourire, puis le serra à l'en étouffer. Elle chuchota :

« Ravie de te rencontrer. Petit-frère. »

Il ne prêta pas attention à ses paroles, trop occupé à empêcher un geigenement de douleur de sortir de ses lèvres. Mais, quand elle l'embrassa un peu plus _**(em**__bras__**ser)**_, il émit un léger cri. La jeune fille le lâcha et l'observa intensément. Puis, sans crier gare, elle lui releva son tee-shirt au-dessus des omoplates. Ses hématomes et blessures apparurent. Harry vit ses yeux gris passer quasiment au rouge.**Comme avec Voldemort**. Elle passa un bras derrière sa nuque et posa son front contre le sien. Il murmura :

« Qui êtes vous ? Que me voulez-vous ?

Je suis ta sœur aînée. Et voici notre mère. Nous venons de te retrouver, et nous allons rentrer. Après t'avoir vengé. »

C'était presque trop beau pour être vrai. Mais c'était impossible. Elles ne pouvaient pas être de sa famille. Sa famille était morte. Tué par Lord Voldemort. Lui-même tué par Harry. Les mauvaises langues diraient qu'il s'était laissé tuer. Harry ne prétendrait pas le contraire : Il n'avait pas évité son sort, et aurait pu le tuer des dizaines de fois pendant le duel. De plus, Harry était certain d'avoir lu un « merci » sur les lèvres du mage noir… Enfin bref, il se demandait qui elles étaient, pourquoi elles voulaient l'emmener, et surtout, DE QUOI PARLAIT-ELLE QUAND ELLE DISAIT « SE VENGER » ??

Il n'eut pas le temps de poser ses questoins, qu'une poigne de fer, le saisissait par les cheveux et le faisait tomber en arrière, révélant la vision peu ragoutante d'un Vernon échevelé et suffocant pour s'être habiller en quatrième vitesse. Il cracha :

« Toi ! Potter, dans ta chambre ! Et vous, je ne sais pas qui tu es, mais DEHORS ! »

L'aînée le regarda. Glacial. Son regard était polaire. Elle dit alors. froidement :

« Harry va venir avec nous. Nous sommes sa nouvelle famille. Estimez-vous heureux que je ne vous traîne pas devant les tribunaux pour maltraitance d'enfants ! Et ne prononcez plus le nom de Potter devant moi. C'est une insulte que de 'appeler ainsi ! »

Harry ne comprenait pas tout. Mais il était sûr d'une chose : Il quittait les Dursley. Il partait ! Enfin ! Et ce n'était pas Dumbledore, mais des inconnues qui se préoccupait de lui ! Il se promit d'une chose : pour lui; la vengeance ne s'adresserait pas qu'aux Dursley…

Amber appreçut le regard de son frère. Prédateur. Cruel. Mortel. Il était prêt? Et cette fois, rien ne les séparerait. Cette fois… Les nouveaux Seigneurs Noirs règneraient !

Deux jours plus tard, les autorités moldues découvrirent la maison du 4 Privet Drive à Little Winning à feu et à sang. 3 corps furet découverts. On en déduisit que c'était la famille qui vivait là. Personne ne surent jamais qui les avaient tués.

Dans une propriété privé, en Ecosse, une famille renaissait. Et cette famille avait pour nom Jédusor…


	2. Une rentrée polaire

_Chapitre 1 Une rentrée__…__ Polaire__…_

_**Yosh ! Allons-y gaiement ! Pour le premier chapitre !**_

_**Auteur : Me**_

_**Disclaimer : Mon nom est JK Rowling… Vous y avez cru ? Non ? Bon, c'est vrai… Je ne fait que les emprunter. Pour évidemment les rendre… Dans un état… Hem… Douteux !**_

_**Rating : M (lemon à venir… Dans TREEES longtemps vu les circonstances…)**_

_**Pairing : Drarry et d'autres…**_

_**Note : PAS d'homophobes **__**please **_**car c'est un slash ou une fic yaoi, comme vous voulez, bref : un couple de deux hommes.**

**Note2 : Merci pour vos reviews ! Elle me font toujours plaisir !!!!!**

_**(Mes commentaires toujours plus cons !!!!!!)**_

_pensées de Harry_

&fourchelangue&

« paroles »

Chapitre 1

Le jeune homme écoutait pensivement son accompagnatrice déblatérer sur les idioties des Vampires et de leur Compagnon humain… Son intérêt pour la conversation était très… limité. Il ouvrit la bouche :

« Amber…

- Oui frérot ?

- Tais-toi ! »

Puis il continua son chemin, les poings crispés et le visage fermé. Il entendit sa sœur courir et le rattraper mais ne se retourna pas. Il se contenta de ralentir légèrement. Amber lui prit le bras et s'exclama, attirant de nombreux regards sur elle. Il faut dire qu'ils étaient au milieu d'une gare moldue…

« Harry, écoutes. Je sais que c'est dur de les revoir, mais tu devrais te calmer ou bien… _Il_ sortira… Et je ne pourrais pas _le_ retenir… »

Il savait qu'elle avait raison. Il ne voulait pas la rejeter, mais c'était plus fort que lui… Depuis ce jour… Le soir où _Il _était apparu… Il s'en souvenait parfaitement.

**Flash-back**

C'était trois jours après qu'ils soient partis de Privet Drive. Ils étaient arrivés la veille dans la résidence de vacances de la famille maternelle. Ce matin-là, Harry s'était levé nauséeux et n'avait rien pu avalé. Sa mère l'avait rassuré en disant que ce n'était rien et que ça passerait. Vers le milieu de la journée, toutefois, son dos l'avait brûlé, et lorsque le médecin familial avait voulu l'examiner, il avait été violemment repoussé par une vague d'énergie. Le soir venu, la douleur s'était calmé, les écœurements avaient disparus… Mais… Il avait dès lors été impossible de le toucher. Un champ protecteur s'élevait autour de lui dès que quiconque s'approchait. Et le champ attaquait sauvagement ceux qui s'approchait.

Sa sœur l'avait trouvé le lendemain, à l'aube, prostré dans un coin de sa chambre, les bras passés autour de ses genoux dans une attitude enfantine pour se protéger. Elle avait entraperçu le tatouage héréditaire, auparavant inexistant, apparu sans doute pendant la nuit. Cette trace venant du Peuple auquel ils appartenaient avait été scellée au début de la vie de Harry. Pourtant, bizarrement, sa détresse l'avait éveillé et la marque avait appelé sa Jumelle. Elle. Ce tatouage de naissance signifiait beaucoup de choses. Sa Puissance. Son Rang. Son Peuple. Sa Naissance. Oui beaucoup de choses…

Elle s'était avancée. Doucement, calmement. Puis, elle l'avait pris dans ses bras. Il ne l'avait pas repoussé. Ils étaient restés ainsi jusqu'à ce que la nourrice vienne pour réveiller Harry. Elle les avait trouvé comme ça. Attendrie, elle avait été chercher la maîtresse de maison.

Plus tard, même si il s'était peu à peu calmé avec son entourage actuel, Amber découvrit que personne ne pouvait le toucher. Inconsciemment, sa magie héréditaire repoussait les gens qui s'approchaient. Un jour, elle vit de ses propres yeux un moldu un peu soûl se faire embrocher par un pic d'énergie. Parce qu'_Il_ était sorti lorsque la victime s'était approché un peu trop près.

_Lui._

La seconde personnalité d'Harry. La meurtrière. Celle que Dumbledore n'avait jamais rencontré mais dont il soupçonnait l'existence. Le Dragon argenté. Le Dieu de leur Peuple, recrée dans un homme apparenté à la Princesse. Elle. Le seul mâle de leur Peuple à être vraiment puissant. Celui qui ne pouvait être contrôlé. Comme elle. Seules leur Ames sœur respectives pourrait les sauver de leurs pouvoirs destructifs.

**Fin****…………………**

……………………………………**..**

………………………………………………**..**

………………………………………………………………**..**

……………………………………………………………………

……………………………………………………………………

**du Flash-back**

**Vous y avez cru, hein ? Ok je sort…**

A la gare 9 ¾, une famille faisait triste mine. Il s'agissait de rouquins… Les Weasley étaient, en effet très déprimés. L'annonce de la disparition du Survivant et de la mort de la famille qui s'occupait de ce dernier les avaient plongé dans un profond désarroi. Leur ami était porté disparu, nullement aperçu au Chemin de Traverse ni à aucun endroit que le trio de Poudlard que formaient Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger et Harry Potter avait pu visité. La famille rousse faisait donc grise mine en compagnie de Hermione et Neville Longdubat qui les avait rejoint lorsqu'il les avaient aperçu dans la foule. Ils étaient arrivé en avance, dans l'espoir de retrouver leur ami. Mais pour l'instant, personne n'avait ne serait-ce qu'entraperçu l'ombre d'un brun à lunettes avec une cicatrice sur le front.

C'est donc dans une ambiance morose qu'arriva Luna Lovegood, meilleure amie de Ginny Weasley et Neville. Elle les observa un instant, avec ses yeux un peu globuleux et son air foufou, puis déclara :

« Vous avez vu ? Il y a des nouveaux. Ils entrent directement en septième année. Et leur mère a l'air gentille. Ils sont étrangers à ce qu'on m'as dit. »

Et sans tenir compte de leurs protestations diverses, elle les traîna jusqu'à un étrange groupement. Lorsqu'ils approchèrent, ils distinguèrent trois personnes apparemment centre de l'attention. Et il y avait de quoi : Chacune était très belle. Il y avait deux adolescents (une fille et un garçon) et une femme (leur mère sans aucun doute). Ils possédaient des traits communs et un air sérieux plutôt familial. Enfin… Sérieux… La femme arborait un air aussi sévère que MacGonagall dans ses mauvais jours, la jeune fille paraissait… Glaciale… Et le jeune homme… Lui, était vraiment impassible et grave. Mais ses yeux disaient autre chose.

C'est ce qu'Hermione pensa quand elle leva son regard vers celui, envoûtant, de son opposé. Elle tressaillit alors qu'il les tournait dans sa direction. Elle croisa son regard. Ce qu'elle y lut la pétrifia. Une haine sans borne. Les yeux émeraudes flamboyaient de fureur contenue. Elle détourna le regard, tremblante. Pourquoi ? Il se cachait, les évitait, les méprisait même. Qu'avaient-il fait ? En effet, le vent avait soulevé une mèche placé sur le front de l'inconnu. Un inconnu que, finalement, tout le monde connaissait. Oui… La cicatrice en forme d'éclair de Harry Potter était apparue suite à une légère brise, sur le front d'un nouvel élève étranger, pas si nouveau que ça en fin de compte…

Harry les regardait. Pathétique. Tous se pressaient autour de lui, désirant le connaître, alors que le train sifflait. Puis, ne prêtant plus attention aux gêneurs qui, finalement ne le reconnaissait point, il se tourna vers sa mère. Elle hocha la tête. Il sourit doucement. Sa sœur ricana.

Un vent violent bouscula toutes les personnes présentes sur la gare. Le ciel se couvrit et la pluie commença à tomber. Etrange. Du beau temps avait pourtant été prévu pour toute la semaine qui précédait la rentrée des classes. Mais Harry en avait décidé autrement. Alliée à sa sœur, sa Magie héréditaire pouvait faire des miracles. Evidemment, la perdition d'énergie restait très grande malgré l'alliance, et il était déconseillé de faire ça tous les jours, mais… Il n'aurait pas pu supporter de traverser cette foule. Et puis, une petite faiblesse valait bien quelques vies, non ? Après tout, le premier qui le touchait sans son consentement mourrait…

Après avoir fait la bise à sa mère, il se dirigea tant bien que mal, accompagné de sa sœur, vers le train. La majorité des élèves avaient, heureusement, déjà pris place dans le train. Et les couloirs étaient suffisamment spacieux pour éviter les trop longs contacts !

POV Amber (la sœur vous vous rappelez ?)

Je suivis mon frère dans les différents wagons à la recherche d'un compartiment de libre. Je voyais bien qu'il évitait les toucher des autres. Heureusement, il n'y a pas trop de monde qui l'ont reconnu, sinon… Je donnerais pas cher de leur peau. C'est un sentiment étrange… Je me sens bizare à chaque fois que je vois ça… Je suis heureuse parce qu'il ne m'a pas rejeté et parce qu'il nous a suivi malgré sa légitime méfiance… Mais, je me doute que c'était surtout à cause de son Sang. Son héritage s'est réveillé et nous a appelé, ma mère et moi, à l'aide, il est donc évident que _Son_ Esprit l'empêcherait de trop se défier de nous. Sinon, je doute qu'il ai suivi de parfaites inconnues surtout après ce qu'il a subi. Grrr, ces moldus… Ils n'ont pas été assez punis ! Tsss, je me défoulerais sur Dumby ou ces gryffis ! Je suis triste de tout ce qu'il a vécu. Tout ça pour nous retrouver. Maudit Dumbledore !

Harry est mon frère jumeau et pourtant quand on l'a retrouvé, je me suis demandé si ce n'était pas plutôt mon petit frère caché. Il était si maigre ! Il nageait dans son sweet. Mais à présent tout est fini ! J'aurais préféré retourner auprès du Peuple et aller dans l'Ecole Spécial avec lui, mais autant terminer ces foutues études sorcières avant notre Aprentissage ! Et puis, il nous a fait une belle démonstration ce jour-là… Hihihi, je m'en souviens… Ils pleuraient. Ils hurlaient. Mais il avait jeté un sort de Silence. J'ai bien ri de leur tête quand ils l'ont appris…

**Flash-back (contient une scène de torture physique…)**

POV général

Pétunia Dursley pensait que tout pourrait arriver à tout le monde sauf à elle ! Pour cette femme, enfermé dans son monde idyllique, dans son bonheur éphémère, la Terre pouvait cesser de tourner qu'elle ne penserait pas moins que sa famille était _Normale_ et qu'il serait _stupide_ de penser à des choses désagréables. Ainsi, l'arrivée d'Harry Potter fut pour elle la sonnerie désagréable qui lui indiquait, « Alerte, danger pour ma petite vie parfaite ». Elle le relégua donc au rang de souillon voire moins et ne se préoccupa plus de lui. Même lorsque son fils le prit pour Punching-Ball. Même lorsque son mari commença à le battre. Même quand il s'absenta longuement dans la chambre de l'orphelin. Et ce de plus en plus souvent. Elle savait. Mais elle ne _voulait_ _pas_ savoir. Alors elle l'effaç simple que cela, sa petite routine ne fut plus rien ce jour-là. Lorsque tout bascula, elle comprit son erreur. Ignorer Harry « Quelque-chose-d'autre-que-Potter-puisque-l'étrangère-ne-voulait-pas-qu'on-l'appelle-comme-ça » était une _**très**_ mauvaise idée. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il se vengerait. Et d'une manière affreuse. Et lorsqu'il lança le sort de découpe sur son immonde mari, Pétunia Dursley saisit une chose : A cause d'eux, le Survivant, Celui qui a vaincu et qui possédait tout plein de jolis surnoms était tombé. Tombé dans les ténèbres. Ils avaient causé la chûte d'un ange. Désormais, ce serait un Démon au visage d'Ange. Et pour cela, il leur montra avant de leur faire fermer les yeux de douleur, ses yeux qui avaient virés au noir de la nuit sans étoiles ni lune.

Harry émit un léger rire. Un rire enfantin et innocent. Puis il lança un sort de flamme sur son oncle. Puis d'un geste de la main, il fit léviter le sel et le vin au-dessus de sa victime. Il fit tomber d'abord le sel sur les brûlures puis le vin sur les autres plaies. Il utilisa le sort de découpe sur le peu de peau encore intact. Puis il cessa. Son oncle ouvrit légèrement les yeux. Un regard de proie. Un regard apeuré devant l'air cruel de son neveu. Un monstre. Il en avait crée un. Et il regretterai son geste. Amèrement.

La torture continua…

Puis la maison explosa. Harry se retint diffilement de faire apparaître la marque de son père. Celui dont on lui avait caché l'existance. Celui qu'il avait tué. Dumbledore payerait pour ses crimes.

**Fin flash-back (J'avais plein d'idées de tortures… Et j'ai pas osé les mettre… Et résultat : J'les ai oubliées…-.-')**

Harry se dirigea vers un énième compartiment. Il commençait à se lasser. Sa sœur à s'impatienter. Contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu croire, son caractère avait bien évolué. Plus calme et réfléchi, il camouflait habilement ses sentiments. Durant l'été, il avait beaucoup étudié dans la bibliothèque du manoir. Il avait découvert et appris un nombre impressionant de sorts noirs autorisé par la loi jusqu'à l'arrivée de Voldemort au moins. Quand il arriva au pouvoir, Cornelius Fudge fit passer un décret annonçant l'interdiction de la magie noire à tous les niveaux. Le décret n'avait pas été suprimé. La majorité des matières sorcières n'avaient plus de secrets pour lui, du moins les plus intéressantes. On pouvait donc retirer la divination et l'astronomie qui n'était qu'une autre folie des sorciers pour voir l'avenir. L'histoire de la magie aurait pu être captivant si, du point de vue des sorciers, elle n'était pas si objective… Quand à la défense contre le forces du mal… La matière ne l'attirait plus puisqu'il étudiait les sorts de magie noire… Il restait cependant passioné par la métamorphose, les enchantements et s'améliorait en potions, sa bête noire. Le reste ne méritait pas de précision.

Ses habitudes alimentaires avaient radicalement changées elles aussi. Son Peuple se nourrissait en effet exclusivement de sang humain. Comme les Vampires… En plus morbide. Il faut dire, que l'excitation de la chasse et du dépeçage de la proie était l'une des principales caractéristiques de son Peuple, à la différence des Vampires qui pouvaient se contenter de boire le sang à la gorge de la victime. Et sans la tuer.

Harry ouvrit une nouvelle porte en se promettant qu'il finirai par commettre un meurtre si il tombait encore sur de stupides Poufsouffles qui glousseraient en les voyant sa sœur et lui… Leurs vêtements étaient basés sur le gothique mais il ne fallait pas exagérer ! Il se figea en découvrant les occupants du compartiment : Ron, Ginny, Hermione et Neville le regardaient avec des yeux ronds. Harry grimaça intérieurement, il avait vu le regard du castor. Hermione avait vu sa cicatrice pourtant habituellement cachée par sa mèche argentée. Mais le vent avait du la soulever. Il se prépara à tourner les talons (pour se retrouver nez à nez avec sa sœur…), mais une main attrapant son bras stoppa son projet. Ses yeux se dilatèrent et ses pensées formèrent une litanie incessante tandis que sa sœur le fixait avec inquiétude. Pas que la mort d'une Weasley l'affole beaucoup, mais la réaction d'Harry pouvait être démesurée. Une fois, un moldu saoûl l'avait abordé dans la rue, la vague d'énergie qui l'avait transpercée aurait pu tué une dizaine de personne suplémentaire si Harry ne s'était pas écroulé de fatigue à cause de l'effort. Mais les choses avaient changées, c'était au début de l'été, et à présent, Harry serait parfaitement capable de tuer une cinquantaine de personne sans ressentir trop de fatigue. Les pensées d'Harry lui parvinrent alors qu'elle ouvrait son esprit pour accueillir le sien. L'avantage des jumeaux de son Monde.

_Ils n'ont pas le droit… Non… C'est de leur faute… Leur faute… Il faut… Il faut les tuer… Ils ne peuvent pas…Personne… Non, personne… Ne doit… ME TOUCHER !_

Sa magie, heureusement contenue à temps par Amber, explosa et projeta Ginny contre le dossier d'une banquette. Ron eut un cri et se précipita avec Neville vers la rouquine. Hermione, elle, se contenta d'observer celui qu'elle avait onsidéré comme celui qui la hisserait au sommet de la gloire. Son esprit se lisait comme un livre ouvert, et Amber crispa ses poings. Mais Harry, se reprenant, jeta un regard noir aux quelques élèves venus voir le spectacle, puis il lança en direction des gryffondors _**(j'utilise la version française)**_ :

« Ne me touchez pas ! Vous n'en avez pas le droit ! C'est de votre faute ! »

Puis il partit en compagnie de sa sœur vers un compartiment libre dans le prochain wagon. Il trouva _**(enfin)**_ un compartiment ou ne se trouvait que Luna Lovegood qui préférait la solitude à la compagnie de certain Gryffondors rancuniers _**(Roooh, mais qui cela peut-il être ????? Xd)**_. Elle le regarda quelques secondes avant de replonger dans son magazine. Jugeant que la jeune fille ne s'approcherait pas _**(et de toute façon, c'était la dernière voiture libre **_!), Harry s'assit sur une banquette _**(la plus éloignée de Luna quand même)**_ et sortit lui aussi un livre. A la différence que son bouqin traîtait d'un sujet qui suffirait à envoyer n'importe qui à Azkaban pour une durée illimitée ! Mais il n'était pas n'importe qui. Son livre était bel et bien un livre de magie noire : « _Grandeur et décadence de la magie noire, ancienne édition __**(la nouvelle ne valait rien)**__ »_. Il avait appris l'existence de ce livre en deuxième année _**(c'est celui pris dans la réserve pour la potion du Polynectar)**_, et il avait découvert l'ancienne édition dans la bibliothèque personnelle de son père. Il relisait le bouquin au point de le connaître par cœur : C'était passionnant !

Amber, elle, avait sorti des mots croisés spécial sorciers, son passe temps préféré. Elle observait Luna du coin de l'œil : Au moindre geste envers son frère, elle la jetait dehors.

Au bout d'un temps interminable (selon elle), le contrôleur annonça qu'ils devaient se changer car ils arriveraient bientôt. Amber traîna Luna dans le couloir pour que son frère puisse se changer sans regards indiscrets même si ce n'était pas le genre de la jeune fille. Harry sortit donc ses affaires de sa valise et les étala sur la banquette afin de choisir ce qu'il lui irait le mieux. Il se fichait pas mal du règlement sur l'uniforme et ne se gênait plus pour utiliser des vêtements plutôt… Sombres. Mais pas trop dévergondés non plus. Il choisit finalement une chemise rouge sombre sans manche, un jean noir pattes d'éph. ; Il mit également une mitaine noire à la main droite et un gant long rayé rouge et noir. Sur sa ceinture en damier pendait une chaine tout comme sur son gant. Il portait également un collier avec un pendentif discret mais connu : la marque des Ténèbres. Il mit également un cape qui serait règlementaire si l'on exceptait le phénix doré entouré d'un Dragon argent. Il noua ses cheveux en catogan, laissant sa mèche argent au vent, camouflant se cicatrice et tombant sur se yeux émeraudes. Une boucle d'oreille rouge sang en forme de serpent, et il avait terminé ! Il fit entrer sa sœur et sortit. Il se maquillerai plus tard _**(C'est un Gothique total ! J'aimerais bien l'être aussi)**_, en même temps que Amber. Elle mit elle, un point d'honneur à ne pas respecter le règlement et à jouer à la femme fatale provocante : Une tunique longue noire ouverte sur le coté et à une seule manche _**(la gauche)**_, un pantalon de soie couleur bordeaux serré. Un ruban noir avec un dragon vermillon pour le cou et une chainette avec la Marque autour de la taille Deux bracelets cloutés, un à chaque poignet, un percing sur la lèvre comme son frère et un autre sur l'arcade sourcillère. Elle laissa ses cheveux en queue de cheval haute, mais sa raie cachait un de ses yeux gris-cendrés. Son tatouage de papillon carmin en revanche était bien visible sur sa clavicule droite. Elle portait la même cape que son frère à l'exception prêt que les couleurs des deux animaux étaient inversés.

Fin prêt question habit, ils se rendirent aux toilettes peu avant que le train n'entre en gare afin de mettre au point leur maquillage. Du rouge-sang à lèvres, du mascara, du crayon noir et du vernis noir avec le bout rouge pour Amber. Elle ne faisait pas dans le classique. Harry lui se contenta _**(hem)**_, de souligner ses yeux avec du khol et de mettre du mascara.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la grande salle, le silence se fit : on avait jamais vu d'élèves aussi beau ni aussi insolent pour ne pas porter l'uniforme règlementaire. Finalement, Ron se leva et cria :

« Harry ?! »

**Fin du chapitre ! Oui, je sais c'est méchant… J'ai peur d'avoir oublier quelque chose pour la description… Bah, je me rattraperai ! J'adore faire mes héros en gothique… J'adore le gothique… J'aimerais essayer un jour (je parle du style vestimentaire).**

**Bref, une petite éclaircie : Harry a fait confiance à sa famille parce qu'il avait reçu son héritage sanguin. Quel est il ? Vous verrez ! Vous en savez déjà un peu plus sur lui ! Sinon, vous avez vu le résultat de la maltraitance des Durleys…**

**En éspérant que ça vous ai plu… Un petit avant-goût du prochain chapitre ?**

_Harry déclara :_

_« Bonsoir professeur Dumbledore… Je croyais que vous me recherchiez… Après tout, ma tête était dans les journaux avec comme titre.. Humm… La mort du Survivant je crois… »_

_Le ton était sarcastique. Le silence se fit plus pesant encore. Qu'allait répondre le professeur Deumbledore ?_

_« Harry ! Je suis si content que tu sois en vie ! Mais quel est cet… Acoutrement ? Enfin, passons, mais assi-toi, assis-toi…_

_Non ! »_

_Dumbledore s'interrompit. Harry reprit, plus glacial que jamais._

_« Ma place n'est plus dans la maison des Lions aussi noble soit-elle. Je pense plus me rapprocher des Serpents. Je demande à refaire la Répartition. »_

**Et voilà ! Comme j'aime beaucoup la maison Gryffondor, je ne lui manquerais pas de respect dans ma fic. Sauf à certains de ses membres…**

**Bref, j'espère vous avoir laissé sur votre faim (moi sadique ? Naaaaaaaaan… Perverse et cruelle oui ^.^ !)**

**Kiss**

**Asuka Tanku**


	3. Un festin mouvementé

**Kikoo !!!!!**

**Et oui, me revoilà (qui a dit « Oh non pas elle », qui, QUI ?????) ! Oh fait, je suis désolée pour Uraginimono et Le mensonge du miroir, mais je suis en panne sèche d'inspiration et plus dans une phase Harry Potter… Vraiment navrée…**

**Oh fait, en parlant de désolation, j'ai relue mes deux premiers chapitres… et j'ai limite hurlé à l'assassin en voyant mes fautes… Me pardonnerez-vous ?? T.T J'ai honte, moi qui me vante d'être bonne en français…. Là je me suis cassée toute seule….**

**Bref, passons à la présentation.**

**Disclaimer : N'étant pas anglaise (j'aime pas cette langue…) je ne peux prétendre qu'ils sont à moi. Illégalement, j'écris des trucs douteux sur eux et après promis je les rends !**

**Rating : M !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(…)**

**Couples : HPDM et on verra pour le reste.**

**Note : Comme vous avez du le voir, mon couple principal est un couple d'HOMOSEXUEL en l'occurrence, les HOMOPHOBES sont priés d'aller voir ailleurs même si je n'y suis pas (lol).**

**Sinon, MERCI pour vos reviews. On m'a fait remarqué que le look d'Harry n'était pas vraiment du gothique alors je suis DESOLEE pour ceux qui le sont ou qui s'y connaissent, parce que le gothique n'est pas le style de vêtements que je connais le mieux (et vu que j'en connais AUCUN…) donc j'ai fort pu me tromper… PARDON (s'incline devant les lecteurs)**

**Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 2 : Un festin mouvementé

$ fourchelangue $ (je n'accentuerais pas les « s » pour plus de compréhension)

« paroles »

_pensées Harry_

_**(mes stupides commentaires inutiles et souvent casseurs d'ambiance)**_

La grand salle était plus que silencieuse. Et les questions s'enchaînaient dans les cranes des élèves. La plupart se demandaient comment le Survivant pouvait être en vie et qui était la jeune fille à coté de lui. D'autres plus… Pervers, se demandaient quand le gringalet à lunettes était devenu aussi sexy. Sans oublier sa compagne qui (espéraient-ils) n'était peut être pas sa petite amie.

Harry déclara alors _**(j'ai un peu modifié par rapport à la version que je vous ai donné)**_ :

« Eh bien, quel accueil… Chaleureux. Je vous souhaite le bonsoir professeur Dumbledore… Je croyais que vous me recherchiez… Après tout, ma tête était dans les journaux avec comme titre.. Humm… ''La mort du Survivant'' je crois… »

Le ton était sarcastique. Le silence se fit plus pesant encore. Les élèves étaient presque apeurés devant ce nouveau Survivant qui n'avait plus rien du gryffondor naïf qu'ils avaient connu. Mais la question était : qu'allait répondre Dumbledore ?

« Harry ! Je suis si content que tu sois en vie ! Mais quel est cet… Accoutrement ? Enfin, passons, mais assis-toi, assis-toi…

Non ! »

Dumbledore s'interrompit. Harry reprit, plus glacial que jamais.

« Ma place n'est plus dans la maison des Lions aussi noble soit-elle. Bien que certains de ses occupants actuels n'y soient pas plus à leur place que moi. Je pense plus me rapprocher des Serpents à présent. Je demande à refaire la Répartition. »

Là, le silence devint polaire. La phrase de Harry indiquait clairement qu'il pensait aller à Serpentard s'il repassait la Répartition. Or, le directeur ne pouvait se permettre cela. Tom _**(Voldemort)**_ était peut être mort, mais il ne pouvait prendre le risque que Harry découvre sa véritable identité _**(Je crois que je l'ai fait très bête Dumby… Dieu que je le hais… Même dans ma propre fic…-.-)**_ ! Il devait également se débarrasser de l'adolescente qui l'accompagnait. Après tout, allez savoir qui c'était.

Harry et Amber patientait. Ou plutôt, ils se retenaient chacun de taper du pied en hurlant au Vieux Fou de se dépêcher un peu. Finalement, Dumbledore se leva et annonça sa décision. Choix qui fit grimacer les Jumeaux d'ailleurs _**(Faux Jumeaux vu qu'ils se ressemblent comme chien et chat… Oui, j'ai adapté la citation désolée…)**_.

« Harry. Mon garçon (Le « garçon » grimaça encore plus. Il n'était plus un gosse bordel !), tu dois comprendre ce que cette décision implique. Tu quitteras tes amis. La maison de ta Famille (Harry et Amber manquèrent s'étrangler)… Et puis, tu dois connaître le règlement puisqu'il n'y a pas si longtemps, tu prenais plaisir à l'enfreindre : Tu sais que si un élève demande à changer de maison, son choix est définitif, si tu es envoyé dans une maison ou tu ne voulais pas aller (vu le coup d'œil à Serpentard, on pouvait douter de son impartialité au directeur dopé aux bonbecs citronnés…), tu le regretteras le reste de ta scolarité. Et puis aussi…

-Monsieur le directeur, coupa Harry d'une voix doucereuse, j'ai le droit de faire cette demande, ensuite, le choixpeau tiens compte des choix des élèves qu'il répartit, il y a donc peu de chances qu'il m'envoie dans une maison ou je ne désire pas aller. Pour finir, je vous signalerai aimablement que je connais le règlement et qu'il était inutile de tenter de gagner du temps en m'en reparlant. Ma décision est mûrement réfléchi et donc je ne reviendrais pas là-dessus ! »

Le ton d'Harry était en effet sans appel. Il rappelait Voldemort à toute personne ayant eu la chance de ressortir vivante des griffes du mage noir et se trouvant dans la salle. Tous ces gens frissonnèrent et Dumby _**(pardon pour le surnom pas très original…)**_ apperçut même un éclat grenat dans les pupilles de son « protégé ». Il sut qu'il l'avait presque perdu. Il ne lui restait qu'un ultimatum, en espérant l'éloigner de cette fille qu'il devinait de mauvaise influence sur SON arme. Il parla d'un ton doux, contrastant avec son regard dur et manipulateur :

« Harry. Tu dois être bouleversé et je te comprends, mais je pense qu'il serait dommage de changer de maison juste pour ta dernière année n'est ce pas ? Dans ce cas, je te propose de rester dans ta maison pour les deux premiers mois. Si tu ne t'y sens vraiment plus à ta place, alors tu repasseras sous le choixpeau. Au fait, tu ne nous présente pas ta charmante amie ? »

Harry grinça des dents. Il s'attendait à ce genre de tour. Mais il avait Amber. Elle irait à Serpentard ça c'était sûr vu son tempérament, mais il savait qu'elle ne laisserait plus. Leur complicité était devenu si forte qu'ils avaient décidé de montrer leur pouvoir de Fourchelangue sans se soucier des conséquences, pour pouvoir se parler même en public et ce, en toute discrétion, ou du moins avec la certitude que personne ne comprendrait leur dialecte ! Il siffla envers sa sœur :

$Qu'en penses-tu ?

-Je n'ai pas d'opinion précise. C'est ta décision, pas la mienne. Et quel que soit on choix, je viendrais avec toi, même si nous ne sommes pas dans la même maison !$

Dire que les élèves et professeurs étaient estomaqués était un doux euphémisme. Voir deux élèves parler tranquillement le Fourchelangue n'était pas chose courante ! De plus, aux dernières heures, seul Harry pouvait le parler parce qu'il avait été marqué par Voldemort. Et comme ce dernier était mort, le lien devait avoir disparu tout comme les pouvoirs légués. Par conséquent, tout cela échappait totalement à la direction du Dingue qui servait accessoirement de directeur à Poudlard.

« Mais comment… balbutia t'il, mais Harry l'interrompit :

Silence ! Je vous offre ma réponse : Je resterais à Gryffondor deux semaines. Pas une minute de plus. Ensuite en ce qui concerne Amber, elle se présentera elle-même. Vous avez du recevoir une lettre de mè… sa mère non ?

-Non, je suis navré mais je n'ai rien reçu à propos d'une Ambre c'est ça ? »

Amber siffla furieusement à l'entente de cette déformation :

« Cher directeur, vous êtes peut être sénile et sourd, mais vous devriez avoir entendu que mon prénom est Amber, forme japonaise du prénom Ambre certes, mais ma nationalité et l'origine de mon prénom ne font qu'un alors, osez une nouvelle fois le déformer ainsi et je vous promet de vous maudire jusqu'à la dix-septième génération au moins ! A supposer que vous ayez une descendance évidemment… »

Oui, c'était une certitude. Amber irait à Serpentard. Le directeur prit une mine offusqué et MacGonnagall appela la jeune fille d'un air pincé. L'adolescente s'avança sans prêter attention aux murmures qu'avait provoqué sa tirade enflammée et s'assit tranquillement sur le tabouret puis posa le choixpeau sur sa tête. A peine quelques secondes plus tard, le vieux choixpeau hurla le nom de la maison :

« SERPENTARD ! »

_Sans blague… Quelle surprise_ pensa avec un certain cynisme Harry qui n'était pas vraiment joyeux de la tournure des événements. Il savait quelle serait la maison de sa sœur, mais il avait espéré un court instant que le Cinglé lui laisserait être réparti une nouvelle fois. Il l'avait sous-estimé ce vieux. Il partit s'asseoir à la table des rouges et or _le plus loin possible de Granger, son petit-ami roux et la sœurette de ce dernier _tout en ressassant de sombres pensées !Mais la surprise se peignit sur les visages lorsque la nouvelle serpentarde, au lieu de se diriger vers sa table, alla s'asseoir tout naturellement à celle de son frère adoré. Frère qui ne lui prêta qu'une attention… Diminué. Il réfléchissait à leur plan. Pas le grand Projet (on ne sait jamais si un legilimen traînait par ici), non, non… Juste les différentes façons de rallier des élèves voire des professeurs et également, de nombreuses farces toutes plus farfelues les unes que les autres à faire au vieux fou cinglé _**(Oh un pléonasme ! XD)**_…

Bref, les gryffondors ne furent pas franchement heureux de voir une serpentarde trop proche de leur « ami » Survivant et décidèrent de faire la seule chose qu'ils aient jamais su faire _**(Quoique… J'ai comme un doute… Moi qui avait dit que je ne martyriserai pas les gryffis… C'est râpé…)**_ : Ils rugirent !

« Sale Serpentard ! Ne t'approche pas de Harry, feula Ginny Weasley !

Ouais, éloigne-toi de nous et on s'en portera mieux, renchérit son frère Ron »

Là-dite Serpentard n'écoutait absolument pas les Gryffondors qui s'étaient pris un vent commun. Elle s'assit calmement auprès de son frère et lui posa une question qui la chiffonnait depuis leur arrivée dans la grande salle. En Fourchelangue bien sûr !

$ 'Ry… Il mange quoi le Vioque ?

-Hein ? Il aime particulièrement le poulet à la cannelle _**(Je ne sais évidemment pas si c'est vrai…)**_ pourquoi ?

-Oh, pour une bonne blague que j'aimerais faire… Mais avant tout chose, l'avertissement… C'est toi qui t'en charges ou je m'y colle ?

-Dit comme ça, c'est évident que c'est Moi qui m'y colle…

-Merci Ryry d'amour que j'aime !

-Tu te répète. Et arrête avec ce surnom !

-Mais voui mais voui… On verra…

-Y a des jours ou je te hais…$

Après la fin de la Répartition (avec Wennet Yann envoyé à Poufsoufle), Dumbledore leur souhaita un bon appétit. Des plats apparurent comme d'habitude dans les assiettes d'or. Cependant, une petite chose changea cette année-là… En effet, Harry murmura quelque chose dans un langage pouvant rappeler l'elfique à qui s'y connaissait mais pourtant différent. Cette incantation (car c'en était une) fut destinée au poulet à la cannelle que le vieux directeur plus que sénile s'apprêtait à découvrir de sa « cloche à fromage ». Mais lorsqu'il le fit, une grand fumée noire sortit du plat. Telle un nuage elle s'éleva et forma un phénix surmonté de deux serpents. Le premier prit la parole, en anglais :

« Peuple Humain, vous êtes aveugles et insignifiants, Nous sommes venus pour vous écrasez… Craignez notre courroux et notre vengeance ! En tuant le mari de notre Reine, vous avez déchaîné notre haine ! Oui, Sorciers, tremblez car les Dragons sont de retour ! Et cette fois, nous vous anéantirons ! »

Le second serpent reprit la tirade de son compagnon :

« Vous pouvez hurler. Vous pouvez pleurer. Vous pouvez supplier, rien ne nous apaisera si ce n'est la mort de votre représentant ! La lumière a trop longtemps régné ! Voyez le retour des Seigneurs Noirs ! Ainsi qu'un autre de vos ennemis… Implorez notre clémence et celle de nos chefs… Car bientôt, votre Chef mourra ! »

Ce fut le phénix noir qui finit l'annonce :

« Les Seigneurs Noirs arrivent. Mais surtout… Tel le phénix immortel qui renaît de ses cendres, le Seigneur des Ténèbres, celui que vous avez tant craint, reviendra ! Et cette fois… Pas de quartiers ! »

Les animaux se transformèrent en un immense dragon aux yeux rubis qui s'envola avant de disparaître. La salle était tétanisée. Celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom serait de retour ? Le premier à se reprendre fut Harry. Il s'exclama avec un air fataliste et ennuyé :

« Et ça va être **encore** pour ma pomme. Il en pas marre à la fin ? »

Quelques rires nerveux retentirent. On avait vu mieux comme festin de début d'année… Mais ce qui les dérida tous, ce fut quand Dumbledore regarda son plat préféré : à la place se trouvait une poule. De très grande taille et de couleur blanche et noire, la poule semblait s'être pris d'affection pour lui. Elle pavanait devant lui en picorant dans sa barbe quand il ne l'éloignait pas assez vite. Le pauvre prof tentait désespérément de la retransformer, mais aucun sort ne fonctionnait. Les rires fusèrent dans la salle. Même les Gryffondors pleuraient de rire devant la tête de leur mentor. Harry, lui contenait difficilement un sourire. Il savait très bien jouer la comédie… Esquisse de sourire qui s'agrandit quand il apperçut Rianne, le phénix doré de sa mère qui se dirigeait vers Dumbledore. Elle tenait une lettre dans son bec.

Les mâchoires se décrochèrent quand le superbe animal se posa devant Dumbledore – qui lui-même n'était pas en reste - Elle _**(le phénix est une femelle)**_ déposa la lettre près du vieux sorcier et s'envola vers Harry et Amber. Elle poussa un doux trémolo devant ses petits maîtres puis repartit. Oui, elle les aimait… Surtout Harry, un petit oisillon tombé de leur nid. Et maintenant qu'il y était revenu, la famille ferait tout pour qu'il y reste ! Le phénix disparut.

Harry bailla. Il s'ennuyait. Le repas de Poudlard, aussi délicieux soit-il, n'offrait pas ce que son peuple mangeait. Heureusement qu'étant un Demi-Sang, il n'avait pas l'irrésistible besoin de dépecer et martyriser sa proie avant de la dévorer. Et puis, cela ne faisait pas assez de temps qu'il vivait avec sa Vraie Famille. Sans compter qu'il n'en avait vu que quelque membres… La plupart vivaient au Japon, pays ancestrale (avec la Chine) de leur emblème : le Dragon. Personne ne savaient, même pas eux, pourquoi cet animal en particulier les représentait. Un mystère de plus concernant leur Peuple. Selon la langue, on les appelait Fealóce – surnom donné par les elfes et signifiant Dragon étincelant dans leur langue – ou tout simplement Dragons. Il soupira une énième fois, avant d'échanger un regard avec Amber. Il se leva avec elle et ils se préparèrent à partir sous les regards éberlués des élèves et des professeurs. Juste avant de quitter la Grande Salle, Amber prit la parole, dos au directeur :

« Désolé de vous quitter ainsi, mais le discours après le repas ne nous intéresse que moyennement et la compagnie de certains nous répugne… »

Elle quitta la salle, rapidement suivie par Harry dont la voix s'éleva juste avant que les portes se ferment :

« Au fait, ce que faisait la poule, c'était la parade nuptial. Vous êtes donc officiellement fiancé professeur. »

Des rires s'élevèrent alors que le directeur, rouge de honte et de fureur à peine contenue, se levait précipitamment (suivi d'ailleurs par le volatile) et partait à son tour.

A la table des Serpents, Drago Malfoy se demandait ce qu'il était arrivé à sa Némésis pour qu'elle change à ce point. Pas que cela le gêne (surtout au niveau physique), mais il se disait qu'il serait très intéressant de s'en faire un allié. Surtout qu'il semblait assez… Eloigné de la Belette et de la Sang de bourbe… Le serpentard blond se frotta les mains. Oui… Définitivement, il fallait se rapprocher de Potter…

XxxxX

Harry et Amber discutaient. Normal d'ailleurs, la jeune fille refusant que son frère aille chez les lions qu'elle considérait en parti responsable de la situation vu qu'ils n'avaient jamais chercher à savoir les problèmes de Harry chez ses tuteurs. Le brun, lui, refusait net d'aller chez les Serpentards tant qu'il était à Gryffondors car ils le détestaient. Leur « dispute » (Ils étaient tellement liés que c'était très rare qu'il se disputent vraiment, surtout sur un sujet aussi futile où chacun comprenait les décisions de l'autre) se déroulait à peu près ainsi :

$ Harry, il est tout simplement HORS DE QUESTION que tu ailles chez ces idiots de Lions ! Je ne les connais pas, heureusement pour moi d'ailleurs, mais je sais qu'ils sont à la botte de ce foutu Dumby et qu'ils tenteront sûrement de…

-Ecoutes grande sœur, je sais à quel point tu t'inquiètes, mais là, c'est un peu exagéré, ils ne pourront rien me faire ! Et puis j'ai toujours Fyral avec moi !$

Comme pour approuver ses dires, un serpent noir aux yeux bizarrement fermés, sortit du cou du jeune homme. Mais Amber ne se découragea pas :

$Harry, comprend moi, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrives quoi que soit ! Je me suis promis qu'il ne t'arriverais rien ! Or, si tu restes loin de moi, que puis-je faire ?

-Pour l'instant, je ne risque rien. Et puis, qu'ils tentent quelque chose, et si ce n'est pas Fyral, ce sera _lui_ qui les enverra en Enfer.

-Justement ! Tu sais ce que tu risques en perdant le contrôle trop longtemps !$ « TU RISQUES TA VIE ! ET CELLE DE TOUS LES HABITANTS DE CE CHATEAU !!!! »

Elle avait hurlé en humain. Et malheureusement, trois Serpentard passant par là pour rejoindre leur dortoir l'avaient entendue. Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini et Théodore Nott s'approchèrent et découvrir, très étonnés, une Amber qui serrait son frère, tous les deux en larmes. Amber lâcha :

« Je sais qu'avec ce que tu as… Vécu… Tu n'es pas prêt pour une relation amoureuse… Approfondie… Mais essayes de trouver ton âme sœur ou bien nous mourrons tous les deux. Moi, je l'ai trouvé. A présent, c'est ton tour. »

Pansy étouffa un cri : Si elle avait bien compris, le Survivant, Celui qui avait vaincu, le Gryffondor par excellence, le Héros du monde sorcier, bref, un enfant qui avait été normalement choyé et heureux avait été – si elle avait bien compris – Violé ??? Impossible. Malheureusement pour les trois espions, les oreilles des Dragons étaient presque aussi développés des elfes (d'ailleurs, beaucoup se demandaient si ce Peuple n'en était pas issus : Ils possédaient beaucoup de leurs attributs). Harry releva brutalement la tête. Amber se précipita vers la source de l'exclamation entendue. Elle découvrit trois septième année, affichant les couleurs verts et argents de la maison des Serpents et surtout à moitié terrifiés par l'air de fureur qu'arborait la nouvelle élève. Ils furent à moitié traînés par les deux élèves dans la Salle Sur Demande (qui prit l'apparence d'un simple salon). Arrivé à destination, ils furent jetés sur un fauteuil ou un canapé, et leur deux « kidnappeurs » les menacèrent de leur baguette. Amber cracha, folle de rage :

« Alors ? »

**A suivre…**

**Et oui, je coupe là ! Sinon, j'ai une pitite question :**

**Vous préférez cette longueur de chapitre, ou vous voulez que je les rallonge un peu ? Mais à ce moment-là, ils mettront encore plus de temps à arriver…**

**Bref, voilà donc le second chapitre. Comment est-il ? Bien, pas bien, super, faut-arrêter-le-massacre ?**

**Je vous laisses un avant-goût de la prochaine fois… EN plus, ça stimule mon imagination :**

_Le blond demanda, déconcerté :_

_« Dragon ? Comme les créatures magiques ?_

_-Tu me déçois Malfoy ! A t'on vraiment l'air d'être aussi stupides que de telles animaux ?! »_

_Drago se renfrogna. La jeune serpentarde ne manquait pas de culot ! Quand à Potter… Ou Jedusor, s'il avait bien compris leur histoire… Il regardait par la fenêtre, absent… Tsss, pitoyable… Il se sentit alors soulevé par une force peu commune… Puis il apperçut deux yeux dorés…_

**Voili, voilou, voilà ! Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ?**

**Je me dépêche (enfin, j'essaye…-.-) d'écrire la suite. Mais je la poste que si j'ai plein, PLEIN, de review !!!!!!!!**

**Kiss**

**Asuka Tanku**


	4. Quand on met dans la confidence

**Je suis de retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour et, accessoirement, vous donner la suite !**

**Disclaimer : Pas à moi… Un jour peut être…**

**Harry : C'est ça… On y croit tous !**

**Couple : Drarry…**

**Drago : Salazar, pourquoi moi ?**

**Rating : M****…**

**Harry : Oskour !**

**Warning : Il y a eu des scènes choquantes (pourquoi je préviens en retard ?) et il y aura peut être des lemons et/ou limes… Dans pas mal de temps…**

**MERCI pour vos reviews !**

**Kiss**

**ET BONNE LECTURE !!!!!**

_pensées du ryry_

$fourchelangue$ (pour plus de compréhension, je n'accentuerai pas les « s »)

_**(mes stupides commentaires)**_

« paroles »

Petit rappel :

_Ils furent à moitié traînés par les deux élèves dans la Salle Sur Demande (qui prit l'apparence d'un simple salon). Arrivé à destination, ils furent jetés sur un fauteuil ou un canapé, et leur deux « kidnappeurs » les menacèrent de leur baguette. Amber cracha, folle de rage :_

_« Alors ? »_

Chapitre 4 : Quand on met dans la confidence…

Harry semblait moins en colère que sa sœur. En réalité, il attendait juste les explications. De plus, sa sœur avait (malheureusement) raison : S'_il_ sortait trop souvent alors que son âme-sœur lui était inconnue, il risquait de détruire toutes choses dans un rayon assez élevé… Lui en premier… Alalalala… Pourquoi on ne pouvait maîtriser ce stupide pouvoir qu'une fois qu'on avait ET son opposé ET son âme-sœur… _Enfin bon… Ce serait trop facile je suppose…_ Les trois Serpentard tremblaient devant la fureur de la blonde. Harry se dit soudain qu'il boirait bien un peu. A la manière des vampires. Sitôt pensé, sitôt exaucé et il conjura un verre de cristal rempli d'un liquide rougeâtre. A l'apparition du verre, les autres réagirent et fixèrent leur regard sur le brun. Pansy prit la parole, sous le regard intense des deux jumeaux :

« Euh… Potter… Et toi, tu es…?

-Mon nom est Amber Jedusor. Et ne prononce pas le nom Potter devant moi !

-Calme Amber. Ils ne peuvent pas savoir, et je dois t'avouer que je n'ai pas trop confiance en leur discrétion. Tu veux Parkinson ? Et explique-nous donc ce que vous faisiez à nous espionner ainsi. Mes colères sont… Presque aussi spectaculaires que celles de ma… Amber… Nous t'écoutons…

-Bien. » répondit Pansy, mal à l'aise devant l'expression impassible de Harry… « Euh, comment dois-je t'appeler ?

-Harry.

-Ah. Bizarre… Bref, Nous nous posions quelques questions, et nous avions l'intention de les poser à ton… Amie. Alors, nous sommes partis peu après vous. Mais nous vous avons croisé par pur hasard. Et en vous entendant, j'ai compris que ce qu'on nous avais dit sur toi était… Faux.

-Que t'avait-on dit sur moi ?

-Euh… Et bien, que tu étais choyé, gâté, égocentrique et te croyant au centre du monde. Bref, un peu le contraire de ce que tu es maintenant.

-Comment peux-tu le savoir ? » attaqua Amber. Elle supportait mal ces simagrées sur son frère. Dorloté ? Favorisé ? Foutaises ! Et elle contait bien le leur montrer ! « Et mettez-vous en tête une chose, je ne veux pas de clin d'œil salaces sur notre relation ! Harry est…

-AMBER ! »

Harry était fatigué. Mais avouer aux Serpentard leur liens correspondait pour lui à donner un moyen de pression très efficace à ses ennemis. Même si techniquement, ils n'étaient plus ses ennemis. Mais n'empêche…

« Ecoutez-moi un peu… Nous ne pouvons guère répondre à vos questions. Et puis, avouons-le, vous n'avez pas fait grand-chose pour vous enlever l'idée d'un Survivant pourri-gâté de la tête. Mais bon… Posez-les vos questions, nous verrons si nous pouvons vous répondre… Mais avant ça… Est-ce que vous pourriez vous approcher, un par un et me… Toucher le bras ? »

Amber regarda le visage de son frère. Crispé. Il faisait un immense effort pour faire cette demande. Elle serra les poings. Décidément, les Dursleys avaient laissé des traces. Et pas que physiques.

Pansy, elle aussi, avait remarqué le problème du gryffondor. Voyant que Blaise et Théo ne se décidait pas à bouger (sans doute trop abasourdis par l'incongruité de la demande), elle se leva de son fauteuil et s'approcha à pas lents du brun. Elle voyait bien la concentration que ça lui demandait, de ne pas courir et se cacher pour échapper à la main qui venait se poser, lentement mais sûrement, vers son bras gauche. Elle enroula doucement ses doigts autour du poignet. Sans mouvement brusque, elle retira doucement le gant et découvrit quelque chose qu'elle n'appréciait pas. Mais alors Pas Du Tout. Des cicatrices. Tentatives de suicides. Répétées. Horrifiée, elle retira sa main. Puis, avec un calme qu'elle était loin de ressentir, elle avança ses bras et, ne ressentant aucun rejet bien qu'un stress évident, elle serra Celui-Qui-a-Vaincu dans une étreinte puissante. Puis elle recula. Regarda autour d'elle. Et éclata de rire : la tête de ses amis et de la nouvelle serpentarde était à mourir de rire ! Les deux premiers était offusqués qu'elle fasse une telle chose, la seconde, stupéfaite. Quand à Harry, il conservait un visage sérieux, mais il était également surpris : elle avait pu facilement le toucher, le serrer dans ses bras ; il n'avait eu de peur que quelques minutes et surtout, elle avait compris. Etrange pour une… Une fille qui ne le connaissait que par des coups, insultes et autres joyeusetés du genre… Pansy, elle ressassait ses souvenirs, le visage sombre. CE souvenir, plus particulièrement.

Amber observait tranquillement la jeune fille dont elle ignorait le nom mais qui lui rappelait quelqu'un. Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais fut stoppée par Harry qui posa la question qui le taraudait :

« Comment… Comment l'a-tu su ? »

Pansy leva les yeux vers le brun et eu un maigre sourire.

« J'ai deviné ce que tu avais vécu grâce aux paroles de… Euh… Amber. Et pour ça (elle désigna les cicatrices et émit un rire jaune), et bien… Disons que tu n'es pas la première personne que je croise qui a… Fait ça… »

Le visage de l'adolescente s'était fermé. Mauvais souvenirs. Harry comprit et se tourna vers les deux serpentards qui n'avaient toujours pas ouvert la bouche _**(pour parler du moins… Ils étaient bouche bée depuis que Pansy avait pris Harry dans ses bras… U—U)**_ : Il leur fit signe d'approcher. Ainsi, Blaise puis Théodore effleurèrent l'avant-bras du Balafré. Comme pour Pansy, les muscles se tendirent, Harry se raidit, mais la Magie et surtout _lui_ restèrent tranquilles. A croire qu'en fait, les Serpentards étaient tous des alliés. Quoique, ça, ce serait un peu trop gros… Puis Blaise et ses amis se rassirent et il prit la parole !

« -C'est vrai qu'on a des questions. Déjà, c'est quoi ce délire en ce qui concerne ton changement de maison ? Et puis, quel est votre lien si vous êtes pas un couple ? Et aussi, pourquoi tu traînes plus avec la belette et la Sang-de-Bourbe ?

-Et (intervint Théo), quel est ce liquide rouge que tu bois ? Pourquoi es-tu si différent d'auparavant ?

-Pour finir (enchaîna Pansy), en quels circonstances sont arrivé… Tes… Problèmes ? Pourquoi ne pas en avoir parlé ? Et enfin… Pourquoi portes-tu la Marque du Lord Noir autour de ton cou. »

Ce fut au tour d'Amber de laisser sa mâchoire rencontrer le sol. Son frère grimaça. Ils étaient futés. Un peu trop… Surtout la fille… Pour avoir remarqué le pendentif… Enfin bon… Il ne restait plus qu'à tout dire… Ou presque… Amber commença, connaissant mieux leur histoire :

« Sur ce que nous sommes… Nous ne pouvons rien vous dire si vous n'êtes pas vraiment digne de confiance. Inutile de me faire ces yeux-là… Je n'y peux rien… Peut être plus tard… Ensuite, notre histoire. Tout commença au mariage du Seigneur des Ténèbres. A voir vos têtes, je suppose que vous l'ignoreriez. Normal, il est resté secret. La femme de Tom Elvis Jedusor, ou Lord Voldemort, se nomme Erika Jedusor, née Katsuya. Ils on eu ensemble de nombreuses années en amoureux avant d'avoir deux enfants. Des Jumeaux. Une fille et un garçon. Caractéristiques de la race de leur mère et une étrange combinaison de couleur d'yeux… Mais malheureusement, bientôt, Dumbledore prit connaissance de leur naissance. Il pensa que les amener dans son camp et les monter contre leur père serait une excellente idée. Cependant l'un des enfants, la fille, était partie avec sa mère loin. Au Japon en fait, pays ancestral de son Peuple. Le Vieux décida d'enlever donc l'enfant mâle. Un espion lui annonça donc ou était caché le bambin qui n'avait pas un an. Il fut confié à une famille de sorcier digne de confiance selon Dumbledore. Néanmoins… Quand il prit conscience de la puissance du garçon, pourtant si jeune, il décida qu'il était trop dangereux pour lui. Il choisit de le tuer. Mieux, de le faire tuer par son propre père ! Il diffusa une Prophétie. Fausse. Il fit croire à Voldemort – arrêtez avec ces grimaces, c'était votre futur maître, non ? – qu'un simple enfant dont les parents l'avait par trois fois défié et né fin juillet qu'il pourrait le tuer. Désespéré et fou de chagrin, Le Lord Noir ne prit même pas la peine de faire vérifier les informations. Il se précipita dans la demeure de la famille d'accueil et tua les deux « parents ». Puis tournant la baguette vers Son propre fils, il lança le sort de mort. Heureusement pour le bambin, sa Magie avait érigé une protection contre les sorts sorciers. Le sortilège fut donc retourné contre son propriétaire qui perdit son corps. Vous avez deviné, il s'agissait de Harry. Quand au deuxième enfant, c'était moi. Malheureusement, Dumbledore avait lancé un sort très puissant modifiant jusqu'au sang du bambin. D'où le fait que personne n'avait reconnu l'héritier. Jusqu'à l'anniversaire de Harry, où son héritage se déclara. Grâce à la… Spécialité de notre Peuple, J'ai pu le localiser et le sauver de son enfer. Nous sommes donc frère et sœur. Pour le changement de maison, vous devinez bien que je n'allais pas le laisser chez les idiots asservis de Dumby ! Et notre peuple se nourrit, comme les vampires de sang. Heureusement que nous ne sommes que des « demi-sang » car sinon, il nous faudrait ressentir les joies de la chasse, du dépeçage et autres avant de manger notre proie. Ce qui, dans ce château, serait plutôt compliqué.

-Je veux bien (intervint Pansy), mais comment expliques-tu que le maître ne l'ai jamais reconnu. Et puis, aussi, le fait qu'il fut ressucité par le sang de… Harry (elle avait toujours du mal avec son prénom). Ce n'est pas normal !

-Il y a une explication très simple : Harry et Père se sont considérés, et ce, dès la « naissance » d'Harry Potter, comme des ennemis. Le sang de mon frère, en conséquence, avait de telles propriétés malgré, la présence du lien de famille entre eux. Reconnaissons-le : Voldemort n'a jamais été un père pour Harry. Nous ignorions qu'il était encore en vie. Son Héritage était doublement scellé. D'abord par le sort de Dumbledore évidemment. Mais aussi, par le fait qu'un enfant ne peut contenir toute sa magie. Elle ne se déclare donc qu'à son 17ème anniversaire ! Cette double protection nous empêchait de pratiquer une simple localisation. Et avec la « mort » de son mari, Mère ne put se faire obéir des quelques mangemorts au courant de leur mariage ! Ainsi, Voldemort n'aurait jamais pu reconnaître son fils au travers de Harry Potter.

-Voilà une bien belle histoire Miss… Mais peut être auriez-vous quelques explications concernant votre présence ici. N'est ce pas Pansy, Blaize, Théodore ? »

Au son de cette voix traînante bien connue, Harry fit volte-face. Debout dans l'encadrement de la porte, appuyé négligemment contre son battant, se tenait Draco Malfoy. Des mèches blondes lui tombaient sur le front et cacjait légèrement ses yeux gris, mais on pouvait distinguer une lueur de victoire dans son regard : sa Némésis soutenait le Seigneur des Ténèbres… Voilà une excellente occasion de revenir dans la lumière des projecteurs…

Il eu un sourire narquois. Et s'avança dans la pièce, prenant bien soin de refermer la porte de la Salle-Sur-Demande. Il ricana.

« Mais continues ton histoire Potter… Elle est… Très instructive… »

Harry lui jeta un regard noir, puis prit la parole à son tour :

« Concernant mes… Problèmes Pansy, je n'en parlerais pas pour l'instant… Je… Ne pourrais pas… Vois-tu, dans notre peuple, il y a deux personnalités importantes, en plus de la Reine, qui gouverne. On les appellent la Princesse Dorée et le Dieu Argenté. A cause de leur aura. Une fois réuni, leur puissance n'a pas de limites si ce n'est la mort. Mais tout a un prix. Ces deux personnes ont des âmes-sœur. Et si elle utilisent trop de leur fantastique pouvoir sans les avoir trouvé, elles risquent de faire ressortir la source même de leur aura. C'est un peu comme une seconde personnalité. Mais hors-contrôle. Et meurtrière. De plus, à la longue, la magie finit par dévorer son hôte de l'intérieur. mes âmes-sœurs servent à canaliser le pouvoir pour maitriser un tant soit peu la… magie. Mais à cause… De ce que j'ai subi, mes pouvoirs sont bouleversés. Et ils sentent mes trop grandes émotions. Ainsi, dès qu'une personne me touchent avec de mauvaises intentions, ma magie ressort. Au pire, le Dragon apparaitra. »

Le blond demanda, déconcerté :

« Dragon ? Comme les créatures magiques ?

-Tu me déçois Malfoy ! A t'on vraiment l'air d'être aussi stupides que de tels animaux ?! »

Drago se renfrogna. La jeune Serpentard ne manquait pas de culot ! Quand à Potter… Ou Jedusor, s'il avait bien compris leur histoire… Il regardait par la fenêtre, absent… Tsss, pitoyable… Il se sentit alors soulevé par une force peu commune… Puis il apperçut deux yeux dorés…

« Vois-tu, ma magie est moins secouée par tous ces évènements. Mais je pourrais… Par mégarde… La laisser échapper le temps de te faire la peau ! Car moi, j'ai trouvé mon âme-soeur ! Et même si il faut celle d'Harry pour compléter le processus, je te déconseillerais de m'énerver en pensant trop fort des insultes envers mon frère… Oui, Dragons ! C'est le nom de notre Peuple à cause de la forme que prend notre aura lorsque nous perdons le contrôle. C'est également une seconde forme Animagus pour ceux qui suivent l'enseignement Sorcier et une tache de naissance dont l'emplacement varie selon le niveau de puissance de la personne. Pour Harry, elle est dans le dos. Pour moi, elle est au niveau de l'épaule gauche. Voilà. Satisfait ? Maintenant, je souhaiterais aller me coucher ! Harry, la Salle-Sur-Demande est parfaite comme dortoir, non ?

-Hein ? Ah, oui en effet… Bonne nuit à vous. »

D'un geste, les quatre Serpentard se retrouvèrent à la porte - verrouillée -. Il se regardèrent. Puis se dépêchèrent de retourner à leur dortoir.

**A suivre…**

**Et voilà !!!! Nouveau chapitre en l'honneur des fêtes de Noël !**

**Donc, je n'ai qu'un mot à dire… REVIEEEEEEEEEEEWS !!!!!**

**Non, je plaisante… BONNES FÊTES DE FIN D'ANNEES !!!!**

**Et l'avant-goût (et non, je n'ai pas oublié !)**

_Severus Rogue était connu pour être un professeur partial, sévère, ayant un goût prononcé pour les retenues, d'un physique de Chauve-Souris pas vraiment avantageux.... Mais là, il ressemblait plutôt à un poisson rouge..._

_"Professeur... Vous allez gober des mouches..."Dit Harry, pince-sans-rires_

_Il la referma, sa bouche. Puis la rouvrit, cette fois pour poser les innombrables question qui lui venaient en tête. Comment diable, un gryffondore tel que Potter pouvait être : 1) ami avec Drago Malfoy*_

_2) le fils du Maitre (qu'il n'avait jamais trahi, sois-dit en passant)  
_

_3) Amis avec ne serait-ce qu'un seul Serpentard_

_4) le fils du maître  
_

_5) Bon en potions_

_6) LE FILS DU MAITRE ???????_

**Et voilà !**

**Kiss**

**Asuka Tanku**


	5. Un prof de potion peut être bouche bée

**Me revoilààààààààààààààààà !!!!!!!!**

**Oui, vous avez le droit de me jeter tomates et potirons pour mon incroyable retard… Bref, on va faire court :**

**Rien à moi sauf l'histoire et Amber (avec la mère aussi). Attention, relation HOMOSEXUELLE (qui avance enfin d'ailleurs…), lemon à venir peut être…**

**Couple : HarryxDraco**

**Voili voilou voilà ! BONNE LECTURE !**

« … » paroles

'…' pensées (je préciserais de qui)

_(mes commentaires bidons)_

Chapitre 5 : Où même les Profs de Potions peuvent être bouche bée…

Le premier jour de cours fut des plus… Mouvementé. Tout d'abord, la poule de Dumbledore semblait décidée à embêter ceux qui s'approchaient de trop près de son « fiancé ». Ainsi, McGonagall se retrouva à l'infirmerie, couverte de griffures et morsures (même sans dents, les becs des poules, ça fait mal…).

De plus, Amber semblait décidée à s'épargner le plus de cours possible : Pour cela, elle jeta un sort qui fit oublier à divers professeurs la matière qu'ils enseignaient… Les pauvres élèves de Binns se retrouvèrent à faire une rédaction sur les vampires, ceux de Chourave écoutèrent une théorie selon laquelle le sort pour transformer en vache un cochon était stupide _(ce qui était vrai d'ailleurs, mais passons)_…

Quand à Flitwick, il était sûr et certains que son cours consistait à faire reconnaître à ses élèves un poison d'une potion de sommeil… Autant dire que ça ne plut guère à Rogue, l'un des rares épargné, qui ne put faire son cours correctement : comprenez-le, il avait un nain qui sautillait à coté de lui, lui hurlant de ne pas faire ceci, ou de mélanger comme cela… Le pauvre ténébreux professeur fut au bord de la crise de nerfs à la fin de la matinée, et ses élèves de l'après-midi – les Serpentard et Gryffondor de septième année – le ressentirent… Amèrement…

Heureusement, il finit par s'en débarrasser, mais sa maussaderie habituelle était devenue une véritable humeur de chien.

Afin de bien se venger, il mit Granger avec Crabbe, Malfoy avec Potter, Jédusort avec Goyle, Parkinson avec Weasley, Zabini avec Patil et Nott avec Brown (On pouvait d'ailleurs se poser la question : Pourquoi diable continuaient-elles les Potions ? Enfin, ces filles étaient assez bizarres dans leur genre… Comme tout sorcier qui se respecte _(regardez Merlin…n.n)_ !)

Pourtant, tout le long du cours, Potter ne fit pas un bruit, se contentant de faire sa potion en écoutant les ordres de Draco. Harry lui en voulait d'avoir écouté aux portes, presque autant qu'il en voulait à Amber d'avoir TOUT révélé. Les pics de son professeur préféré _(OH l'ironie ! =.=)_ n'arrangeait pas son humeur, alors il travaillait ses barrières mentales. Le vieux sénile ne devait PAS savoir qu'il avait retrouvé sa famille, et la sombre et tyrannique Chauve-souris des cachots (Harry) ne devait pas apprendre ce qu'il avait vécu. Il ne remarquait même pas les regards inquiets de Pansy.

La fin de l'heure approchait, et seuls les potions de Neville (normal), Ron (tout à fait normal), Parvati (toujours normal) et Hermione (touj… Euh, non, pas normal) avaient explosé. Pas Harry. Le professeur Rogue, intrigué malgré lui par le soudain talent de Potter se rapprocha de la table du brun et du blond.

……………………………………

On pouvait dire : « Heureusement qu'ils travaillent en duo ! ». Bien qu'Harry ait de bonnes initiatives et quelques connaissances sur la potion travaillée, sans Draco, son chaudron aurait explosé depuis longtemps, malgré cette étrange concentration qui ne lui allait pas. Il semblait… Perdu. Ou vide, au choix.

La cloche retentit, cassant les oreilles des élèves et du professeur. Mais aucun d'eux n'en avait cure : fin de la journée. C'était tout ce qui comptait avec l'affreuse rentrée qu'ils avaient eu ! Harry récupéra ses affaires, sentant dans son dos le regard perçant de sa Némésis. Il se doutait qu'il avait à lui parler, mais il n'avait guère envie de parler. Surtout qu'Amber l'avait lâché pour courir hurler dans les couloirs que le lendemain, il y avait une grève générale à cause du ministère pourri. L'information était bien entendu fausse, mais l'idée générale comme quoi le gouvernement sorcier anglais laissait à désirer n'était pas un mensonge (pas du tout en vérité !)…

Enfin bref, il n'était pas du genre bavard sur sa nouvelle famille, et ce n'était pas un stupide blondinet aux manières laissant à désirer qui allait lui faire changer d'avis. Malheureusement, ses pensées étaient bien gardées, et son homologue l'aborda avant même qu'ils n'aient quitté la salle de classe (Severus était parti à la chasse à l'Amber dès qu'il avait appris qu'elle était derrière la farce de la journée).

« Attends ! Harry !

-Qui t'as dit de m'appeler comme ça ?, siffla Harry, furieux qu'il ose de se faire passer pour un ami.

-Rooh, ta sœur a dit qu'elle n'aimait pas qu'on t'appelle Potter, et je ne peux pas t'appeler Jédusort sans faire connaître ton lien avec le Maître alors… Il ne reste que Harry ! répondit Draco.

-Tss… Arrogant et… Rusé je dois dire, finit par dire Harry, un peu à contre-cœur… »

Il espérait que l'entretien s'arrêterait là, mais non, Draco saisit sa chance et ajouta, rapidement (un peu trop d'ailleurs…) :

« Tuveuxbienquondevienneamismaintenant ?

-… Hein ?

-Hum… Tu veux bien qu'on devienne amis maintenant ? Après tout, je pourrai… Euh…

-Reprendre une position favorable auprès de mon père en se faisant un ami du fils ? Retors.

-Serpentard ! C'est à peu près ça, mais tu dramatises un peu, je ne te demande pas de m'obtenir une position sociale élevée, mais juste d'être ami avec moi. Comme je te l'avais proposé en début de première année. A ce sujet, je t'avais prévenu de ne pas fréquenter un Weasley, tu n'avais qu'à m'écouter ! »

Harry grimaça devant la main tendue… Pas que ça le dérange (d'après Amber, mieux valait être aussi proche de ses ennemis que de ses amis ! Ben oui, 6 ans de haine ne s'effacent pas comme ça !), puis acquiesça, lentement.

« Bien. J'accepte. »

Il serra la main, parcouru de quelques frissons, mais sans plus… D'ailleurs, c'était plus qu'étrange, en à peine deux jours, il trouvait quatre personne à pouvoir le toucher sans qu'il soit dégoûté ! Sa sœur avait peut être raison après tout… Même si ça ne l'enchantait pas plus que ça…

FLASH-BACK

« Dis Harry… C'est bizarre que tu ai pu les toucher comme ça, sans aucun recul, non ? Même Maman, tu as mis du temps !

-Je me suis peut être ré-habitué au contact humain…

-Avec ta réaction dans le train avec les gryffis ? Ca m'étonnerait ! M'es avis que ton âme-sœur se cache parmi ses quatre là !

-HEIN ? C'est pas vrai ! tu vas arrêter de me bassiner avec ça ! Et pourquoi tu compte Malfoy dedans ? Je ne l'ai même pas touché !

-Mais ta magie ne l'a pas arrêté quand il t'as regardé méchamment ! Elle l'a déjà accepté, sans besoin de contact !

-Tu vas pas me sortir que mon âme sœur c'est Malfoy quand même !

-C'est une possibilité… Harry ? Tu boudes ?

-Nan, je dors !

-Quel gamin..."

FIN FLASH-BACK

Harry secoua la tête. Impossible, Dra… Malfoy ne pouvait PAS être son âme-sœur ! Im-po-ssi-ble ! Cependant, il était heureux de voir qu'il pouvait se faire un ami dans sa future maison ! Peut être en serait-il de même avec Zabini, Parkinson et Nott ? Il s'apprêtait à sortir de la salle quand une idée lui vint :

« Dis… Pourrais-tu me donner des cours de Potions ? Ce n'est pas ma matière préférée, mais elle est intéressante et j'aimerais m'améliorer… »

A sa grande surprise, Draco éclata de rire. Pas du rire narquois et arrogant qu'il lui réservait habituellement, mais un rire franc et sincère. Tout son visage se détendit d'un coup, et ses cheveux voletèrent autour de lui. Harry ne put que le trouver beau en ce moment là. Continuant à rire, Le blond lui répondit :

« Ahahaha… Elle… Elle est vraiment bonne ! C'est d'accord ! Mais… Pfuhuhu…. Excuse-moi, mais c'est vraiment … Hahaha… Vraiment marrant ! Quand Sev' va savoir ça !

-Oh, mais il le sait déjà Monsieur Malfoy. »

Le professeur se tenait devant eux, impassible, bien qu'un peu secoué par les paroles entendues alors qu'il rentrait dans sa classe (il n'avait pas réussi à attraper la fautive, à croire qu'elle s'était évaporée). Tout se passa alors très vite : Draco, toujours dans son fou rire, voulut avancer, mais trébucha dans sa robe. Pour se rattraper, il dut s'agripper à Harry. Lequel poussa immédiatement un cri, tentant de se dégager, n'arrivant qu'à s'empêtrer un peu plus dans son uniforme. Il hurla :

« NE ME TOUCHE PAS ! »

Dans sa panique, il baissa ses barrières mentales pour lancer un appel au secours à sa sœur. Seulement, il ne fit pas attention à la legilimencie du professeur de Potions qui, sans le vouloir, se glissa dans les souvenirs de son élève haï.

Il vit alors toutes les horreurs subies. Le manque de nourriture, l'enfermement, les coups et tortures, et surtout, les viols. Lorsqu'il arriva à cette partie-là, la magie d'Harry réagit violemment et rejeta de toutes ses forces la présence étrangère. Immédiatement, Elle érigea un bouclier pour son protégé. IL allait se réveiller… Harry poussa un autre hurlement déchirant, entendu jusque dans la grande salle où les élèves et professeurs prenaient leur dîner.

Amber se précipitait déjà, tentant d'empêcher le désastre, et arriva juste à temps pour voir le professeur, évanoui à l'autre bout de la pièce, et Harry, prostré dans un coin, les bras de Draco formant une enceinte protectrice. Presque sans s'en rendre compte, le blond se mit à fredonner une chanson que sa mère adorait lui réciter dans son enfance… Il ne se souvenait que du refrain, mais peu importait. Il fallait d'abord calmer Harry…

_Listen to your heart…(Ecoute ton cœur)_

_  
When he's calling for you. __(Quand il t'appelle)_

_  
Listen to your heart (Ecoute ton cœur)_

_  
There's nothing else you can do. __(Il n'y a rien d'autre que tu puisses faire)_

_  
I don't know where you're going (Je ne sais pas où tu vas)_

And I don't know why, (Et je ne sais pas pourquoi)

_  
But listen to your heart (Mais écoute ton coeur)_

_  
Before you tell him goodbye. __(Avant qu'il te dise « Adieu »)_

_**Listen to your heart. **__**DHT (extrait).**_

Il recommença, et ce, jusqu'à ce que Harry lève des yeux brouillés de larmes, où subsistaient des lueurs argentées… Dès qu'elle vu qu'il allait mieux, et que le bouclier magique n'avait plus lieu d'être, Amber se précipita vers son camarade et son frère. Entendant des pas dans le couloir, elle s'écria :

« Dans la Salle Sur Demande ! Tout de suite ! Je m'occupe du Professeur Rogue et de Dumby ! »

Draco n'eut pas besoin de plus : soulevant Harry pour le porter comme une princesse, malgré les tremblements incessants du brun, il partit en courant vers la Salle qui servait pour l'instant de dortoir à la fratrie. Il put d'ailleurs constater en chemin le poids plume de son ex-Némésis…

xxxHPDMxxx

Lorsqu'il reprit conscience, le Professeur Rogue se trouvait dans une salle inconnue. Il entendait des voix, mais son cerveau encore un peu secoué par la violence des souvenirs de Potter et par sa réaction, ne put lui donner davantage d'information. Il sentit un gant mouillé sur son front, et reconnut la voix de l'une de ses élèves : Pansy Parkinson.

« Je crois qu'il a repris conscience

-C'est une bonne nouvelle Harry ! Tu n'as pas encore tué d'allié ! Juste quatre minis moldus

-Vu les poids de Dudley et… De l'autre… Je ne les appellerait pas « minis ».

-C'est vrai ! »

Harry s'était repris lorsque sa sœur, folle d'inquiétude s'était précipité sur lui pour voir son état. Grâce à leur lien de Jumeaux, elle n'eut aucun mal à remarquer la pénétration dans l'esprit de son frère adoré. Draco lui expliqua que le professeur Rogue avait pas mégarde passé les lignes de défenses mentales de Harry. Il fallait dire, à sa décharge, que Harry était paniqué et que de toute façon, ses barrières n'étaient pas des plus développées… Le spécialiste, c'était Rogue, pas sa famille (Ils préféraient de loin la legilimencie…) !

Dans tous les cas, ils avaient prévu de mettre le professeur dans la confidence et de lui demander d'entraîner Harry afin qu'il repousse ses démons. Après tout, un esprit sain dans un corps sain. Et pour l'instant, il n'avait ni l'un ni l'autre… Tom allait hurler… Sa progéniture adorée et tant cherchée dans un tel état… En fait, rien que d'apprendre que celui qu'il avait cru son ennemi mortel était en réalité son fils… Ca allait faire un sacré choc…

Severus acheva de se réveiller et papillonna des yeux en se redressant un peu. Il se trouvait dans un simple dortoir où dominait la couleur noire. Lit à baldaquins ? Noirs. Rideaux ? Noirs. Draps ? Noirs. Etc… On arrivait néanmoins à distinguer par-ci par-là une touche de rouge sombre ou de vert émeraude. Au dessus de la cheminée dans laquelle ronflait un feu, un blason était gravé dans la pierre. Dessus, deux dragons – l'un argenté, l'autre doré – s'enlaçait, surplombés par un phénix aux couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel. Juste dessus, on pouvait lire la devise de la famille maternelle de Harry et Amber : **« La vie est un jeu où l'on finit invariablement en GAME OVER, alors autant détruire le plus de joueurs avant nous. »**

'Etrange devise de famille' songea Severus. Mais il ne fit aucun commentaire. Ayant fini son inspection, il se retourna vers les adolescents qui l'observaient. Il reconnut, en plus de Parkinson, Zabini, Nott, Malfoy, Potter, et cette agaçante jeune fille qu'était Jédusor.

« Alors ? J'attends des explications à ce qu'il s'est passé dans mes cachots. »

Amer et Harry se concertèrent du regard. Puis, Amber prit la parole…

xxxHPDMxxx

Severus Rogue était connu pour être un professeur partial, sévère, ayant un goût prononcé pour les retenues, d'un physique de Chauve-Souris pas vraiment avantageux.... Mais là, il ressemblait plutôt à un poisson rouge...

« Professeur... Vous allez gober des mouches... » Dit Harry, pince-sans-rire

Il la referma, sa bouche. Puis la rouvrit, cette fois pour poser les innombrables question qui lui venaient en tête. Comment diable, un pur Gryffondor tel que Potter pouvait être :

ami avec Drago Malfoy

le fils du Maître (qu'il n'avait jamais trahi, soit-dit en passant)

Amis avec ne serait-ce qu'un seul Serpentard

le fils du maître

Bon en potions (enfin, pas un nul tout pourri plutôt)

LE FILS DU MAITRE ???????

Devant son air ébahi, Harry se permit un ricanement. Ce pauvre Professeur avait

du mal à tout avaler… Mais peu importait, il allait les aider à ramener son père à la vie. Il existait en effet une antique potion (dont se chargerait Amber : plus prudent) qui accompagnée par le sortilège adéquat, pouvait ramener les morts à la vie à condition de posséder un morceau de l'âme du mort. Pas facile à trouver, mais heureusement, il y avait une solution toute simple pour cela : un appel dans le monde de l'Au De-là, fait par une Miko, une prêtresse des temples japonais, pouvait appeler une âme dans le monde des vivants pour une courte période.

Ce serait juste, mais ils devraient pouvoir y arriver… Avec de l'aide. Surtout qu'il fallait déjà la trouver cette Miko ! C'est pour cela que leur mère était repartie au Japon. Elle reviendrait normalement aux alentours d'avril-mai. Il leur restait don environ deux trimestres pour réussir à réaliser ET la potion ET le sortilège. Qu'ils n'avaient pas… D'où leur retour à Poudlard : la Réserve les mettrait sûrement sur la bonne voie !

Tout à ces réflexions et aux explications pour le professeur, ils n'avaient pas vu le temps passer : il était à présent plus de vingt-deux heures. Heureusement, Severus était de garde ce soir-là et il raccompagna ses élèves jusqu'à leur dortoir. Avant de partir, il dit à Harry :

« Vous avez vécu des choses affreuses. Certes, mais ne comptez pas sur ma pitié. Vous êtes et resterez un simple gamin arrogant pour moi. »

Harry sourit. Sa tirade manquait un peu trop de conviction pour paraître vrai. Mais il était heureux de voir que le professeur ne voulait pas changer trop leurs rapports. Plus de haine, juste des piques moqueuses pour se mettre de bonne humeur. Amber devait être heureuse. Ici, on acceptait de l'aider à résoudre à la fois ses problèmes passés et la résurrection de son père.

Oui, tout paraissait aller bien… Espérons que ça continue ainsi…

Mais il n'y a pas de hauts sans bas n'est-ce pas ?

xxxHPDMxxx

**A suivreuuuuuuuh !!!!!!**

**Encore DESOLEE pour ce retard MONUMENTAL !!!!!!!!!! Mais j'ai repris le collège après avoir pris mes cours par correspondance alors, j'ai beaucoup moins de temps pour écrire, sans compter que je déprime un peu (comme l'exprime ce chapitre je crois…)**

**Je ne suis pas très satisfaite de ce chapitre, mais je préférais ne pas trop vous faire attendre… Si il y a encore des lecteurs après cette monstrueuse attente T.T encore navrée…**

**Reviews ?**

**Kiss**

**Asuka Tanku**


	6. Qui s'y frotte s'y pique

Bon matin/Bonjour/Bonsoir/Bonne nuit/Bonne heure

**Comment allez-vous ? Perso, ça va même si mon ordi est fichu et qu'en plus, j'ai pas encore mes résultats du Brevet des Collège (aglagla, j'ai peur d'un coup….)**

**Mais bon, ma vie, on s'en fout ! Voilà le nouveau chapitre… Avec l'arrivée de l'âme sœur de Amber et des conneries **_**made in**_** Dumbledore.**

**Rien à moi (sauf Amber, sa mère et Azami), je me fais pas de sous avec (remarque, qui voudrait acheter ça ?).**

**Bonne lecture :**

Chapitre 6 : Qui s'y frotte s'y pique

Journée normale à Poudlard. Elle n'allait pas tarder à dégénérer… Les élèves étaient en effervescence : les professeurs étaient de plus en plus exigeants à cause des ASPICs qui approchaient (« Mais on est en novembre, merde ! » s'était écrié Blaise). La poule n'avait toujours pas quitté Dumbledore qui commençait à craquer. Il n'avait pas réussi à approcher Harry suffisamment longtemps : si ce n'était pas cette… Amber, c'était les autres Serpentard qui l'en empêchait !

Pansy et Draco avaient en effet décidé que le jeune homme avait besoin de plus de protection que celle de sa sœur. Le prince des Serpentard s'était donc placé devant la table de l'objet de ses pensées (pas très catholiques d'ailleurs… Mais pour l'instant, il se contenterait de le regarder, inutile de le traumatiser davantage), annonçant implicitement que le Survivant était sous sa protection. Pansy, elle, faisait souvent lever Harry, s'asseyant à sa place, puis le plaçant sur ses genoux, dans l'étreinte protectrice d'une presque-mère, cette dernière n'étant pas là. Et ce, dès les premiers cours.

De plus, les autres Serpentard avaient rapidement compris où était leur intérêt. Le Survivant était de ce fait sous la protection de toute la maison des Verts et Argent… En conséquence, aucun autre élèves ne pouvait approcher Harry. A la bibliothèque, par exemple, il y eut un incident qui coûta cinquante points à Serpentard et plusieurs semaines de retenues (auxquelles elle ne s'était pas rendu) à Amber. Un élève de Serdaigle avait tenté de s'approcher de Harry pour… Disons lui soumettre une proposition quelque peu… Perverse… Harry avait écarquillé les yeux et secoué farouchement la tête en signe de dénégation, mais rien à faire, le garçon était déterminé à obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Harry avait voulu hurler, mais heureusement pour les nerfs de Mme Pince – mis à rude épreuve avec toutes ces farces – le lien avec Amber et l'arrivée inopinée de Draco avait suffit à éloigner le prétendant. Cependant, Amber avait piqué une crise à peine sortie de la bibliothèque. Le pauvre garçon avait fini à l'infirmerie, avec des marques de griffures sur tout le visage et avec des carottes à la place des oreilles.

Depuis, Amber refusait de quitter son frère des yeux plus de deux minutes, le faisant squatter la table des Serpents (les Gryffons refusant catégoriquement une Serpentard, pas que ça la gênât, mais ils étaient agaçants…), et refusant intégralement de ne pas assister aux même cours que lui. Ce qui causa d'ailleurs un grand nombre de rumeurs sur leur lien : petite amie ultra-jalouse et possessive ? Peu probable. Surtout avec les divers réactions de Harry quand aux regards lubriques sur sa personne.

Hermione Granger, en tout cas, l'avait remarqué, de même que Neville Londubat… Et ils se concertaient pour savoir quoi faire… Ron et Ginny semblaient décidé à faire regretter à Harry sa « trahison », et les autres Gryffondor n'étaient pas aussi proches de Harry : Ils ne voyaient en lui que le Survivant, L'Elu…

Mais revenons au sujet : Hermione et Neville, donc, étaient plus qu'intrigués par cette étrange aversion pour les contacts, voire certains regards explicites. Ils décidèrent donc de tenter de parler à la personne la plus proche de lui en ce moment. Et oui, ces deux Gryffondor, armés de tout le courage qui faisait la fierté de leur maison (enfin, à ce stade, c'était de l'inconscience, mais bon…), avaient décidé de parler avec Amber Jedusor… Pas gagné, l'affaire :

Trois mois avaient déjà passé et la pagaille de septembre n'avait fait qu'empirer grâce (ou à cause) de la jeune fille. Particulièrement au niveau du traditionnel banquet d'Halloween (« Mais pourquoi traditionnel ? La nouveauté, ça existe dans ce vieux château pourri ? », dixit Amber), où la Dragonne s'était déchaînée. Les citrouilles avaient refusé de s'allumer, plongeant la grande salle dans le noir total. C'aurait été sans gravité si le plafond magique ne s'était brusquement mis à divaguer, affichant des temps totalement contradictoires : tout d'abord, il se mit à neiger (« Une vraie tempête » avait dit fièrement une élève de Serpentard en première année et qui faisait partie du fan club de la fratrie), puis brusquement, le soleil s'était mit à brûler les pauvres élèves (« A vingt et une heure tout de même… » commenta le professeur Vector), et pour finir, une pluie diluvienne (« De la vraie eau mouillée et qui mouille » dit très intelligemment Denis Crivey) qui les trempa jusqu'aux os. Bravo à Amber et Harry. Mme Pomfresh eut beaucoup de travail le lendemain : rhumes, insolation, coups de soleil, coups de froid, grippes, etc… Pauvres élèves…

Mais, comme je le disais, nos deux griffons s'approchèrent courageusement (ou stupidement ?) de la blonde qui déjeunait tranquillement. Et tentèrent de lui parler. Avant qu'elle ne leur lance un sort quelconque.

« Hum… Euh… Jedusor ? Pourrait-on te… Parler un moment… C'est à propos de… Harry et… De son… Dégoût pour les… Touchers… »

Amber ne les regarda même pas. Des gryffondors stupides. Ils venaient seulement de s'apercevoir de ça ? Et ils voulaient en savoir plus ? Pour que Harry refasse la une des journaux ! Elle voyait déjà les gros titres…

« **''LE SURVIVANT, VIOLE PAR SES TUTEURS LEGAUX ! QU'A FAIT DUMBLEDORE ?''**

Oui… Exactement ce genre de titre… Surtout pour la Gazette… Hein ? Mais que… ? »

Elle se redressa, ébahie : elle n'avait pas rêvé, quelqu'un venait de lire à haute voix le titre auquel elle pensait ! Et en effet, un élève de Poufsoufle, apeuré, s'approcha, tremblant comme une feuille, et lui tendit un article de journal de la Gazette du Sorcier, édité le jour même…

Tous les élèves de Poudlard entendirent le hurlement de fureur poussé par Amber depuis la Grande Salle…

Harry, lui, étudiait tranquillement à la bibliothèque. Il n'avait pas compris la potion du jour (comme d'habitude d'ailleurs) et il ne fallait pas compter sur Rogue pour lui expliquer. Après tout, en public, ils avaient jugé préférable de ne pas trop se rapprocher. D'abord pour la tranquillité d'esprit de Rogue qui pourrait haïr Harry comme s'il était encore Potter, et surtout pour la discrétion. Leur rentrée avait fait suffisamment d'émoi comme ça. Draco lui avait gentiment proposé de l'aider, mais Harry avait depuis quelques temps, des problèmes d'hormones lorsque le jeune Malfoy était dans les parages. Et il ne voulait pas que le blond le découvre. Il avait trop honte : il était sale, et il désirait quelqu'un qu'il ne méritait pas du tout ! Il n'en avait pas le droit ! Enfin, il était inutile de s'attarder sur ces pensées moroses…

Il se re-concentra donc sur son livre quand un cri de rage pure ébranla le château et ses habitants. Il ressentit immédiatement le flux magiques de sa sœur. Le sien ne mit pas longtemps à y répondre. Il sentait de nouveau la haine et la douleur se répandre dans ses veines, tel un poison qu'il avait appris à réprimer depuis sa plus tendre enfance… Il se souvint de cet après-midi en septembre quand Draco avait pu le calmer… Mais il était absent cette fois… Il tenta de réfréner cette rancœur, et, avec un soulagement indescriptible, y parvint peu à peu… S'il parvenait à maîtriser cette puissance destructrice, il avait une mince chance de survie… Car, son plus sombre secret n'était pas son sentiment de saleté. Personne ne le savait. Oh non… Personne…

Mais qu'avait bien pu trouver sa sœur pour qu'elle, si maîtresse de sa puissance depuis qu'elle avait rencontré Azami - cette dernière méritait bien son nom : malgré leur statut d'âme sœur, il avait fallu toute la patience (qu'elle n'avait pas) de Amber pour la séduire, mais là n'était pas le sujet – perde ainsi le contrôle ? Oh, il n'était pas inquiet, sa sœur saurait s'arrêter…

Surgirent soudain Granger et Londubat. Imperceptiblement, Harry tressaillit. La jeune femme s'approcha de lui en courant et, reprenant lentement son souffle, balbutia :

« Harry… Pfou… Elle…Jedusor… Fuu… elle… La grande salle… Détruite… »

En fait, si. Il était inquiet. Qu s'était-il donc passé ?

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé Granger ?

-Oh, Harry, par pitié, dis-moi ce qu'on t'as fait pour mériter ainsi ta ha…

-Epargne-moi tes niaiseries et réponds à la question.

-Et bien… Elle a lu un article de journal… Parlant de toi Et de ta… Situation chez les moldus… »

Harry blanchit brutalement, tellement vite, que Hermione se demanda s'il n'allait pas s'évanouir… Ils allaient tout savoir. Sa vie. Ou plutôt sa survie. Il n'avait pas le droit ! une nouvelle fois, sa magie se répandit en lui et son venin lui susurra de les tuer… Peut être, mais pas avant de savoir QUI avait divulgué ces informations et surtout POURQUOI…

Ses yeux d'une belle couleur argentée, sans pupille, ni blanc ni iris, juste la couleur de la lune… Harry prit le chemin de la grande Salle, sans prendre garde aux regards inquiets et blessés de Hermione et Neville… Oh oui, ils regrettaient…Hermione d'avoir obéi à Dumbledore. Et Neville de ne pas avoir été présent…Pauvre Harry…

_« Il s'en va, il s'en vient_

_il joue et tu le crains_

_Tuant pour se venger_

_Se plaisant de ton adversité_

_Attention prends garde à toi_

_Car les Dragons sont là_

_L'Argent et la Dorée_

_Veux-tu les affronter ?_

_La Princesse et Le Dieu _

_ Tu rejoindra les cieux _

_Du haut de leur puissance _

_Abattront la nuisance »_

xxxHPDMxxx

Azami se tortilla sur son siège. Elle n'aimait guère rester assise pendant si longtemps. Mais sur un dragon, aussi grand soit-il, il n'y avait pas vraiment possibilité de bouger. Depuis qu'elle avait détecté une augmentation brusque dans la magie de sa fiancée, il y avait maintenant une quinzaine d'heures, elle et la Reine s'étaient dépêchées de partir du manoir Jedusor. Malheureusement, le-dit manoir était à l'autre bout du pays. Il fallait environ une journée, soit vingt-quatre heures, pour parvenir à Poudlard. Bien entendu, à dos de dragon (dragons sauvages évidemment, pas le Peuple…), il leur en fallait moins, mais Azami n'en restait pas moins inquiète.

Elle se souvenait encore du jour où on lui avait annoncé que sa cousine, la Princesse Dragon, était son âme sœur… Celui qui avait instauré les liens avait de drôles d'idées tout de même… Heureusement, elle faisait partie de ce genre de vieille famille où les mariages entre cousins n'était pas désapprouvé, au contraire. Et l'homosexualité était assez récurrente pour ne plus déranger personne. Remarque, il n'y avait guère que les humains pour s'insurger de ce genre de choses futiles. En fait, le seul souci était « Comment faire pour la prochaine héritière ? ». Mais tout cela n'avait plus vraiment d'importance puisque seul l'amour qui avait fleuri entre les deux jeunes filles, alors âgées de douze ans, comptait à ses yeux. C'était d'ailleurs la raison qui l'avait poussé à s'alarmer alors qu'Amber aurait tout aussi bien pu simplement augmenté ses pouvoirs pour un entraînement.

Mais heureusement pour Azami, la Reine voulait voir son fils et annoncer à ses enfants, l'échec de ses recherches pour trouver une Miko digne de ce nom et surtout, fidèle au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Azami soupira. Le retour tant espéré du Seigneur Noir ne serait pas pour tout de suite… Elle eut un mince sourire : le château était en vue et, par le Dieu Lune, il tenait encore debout. Mais pour combien de temps encore ?

xxxHPDMxxx

Amber écumait de rage. Le vieux fou avait osé divulgué ces informations. Ce qui signifiait qu'il était au courant depuis le début ! Et bien que maintenant, les Dursleys soient six pieds sous terre, Harry ne méritait pas _ça_. Sifflant et crachotant, sa minuscule vipère, lui susurrait des propositions de torture qui lui semblait bien alléchantes. Mais Dumbledore était la cible de son père et son frère. Elle, elle ne pouvait pas les priver de leurs vengeance. Mais elle pouvait bien le… L'effrayer un peu… Par exemple, en lui faisant croire qu'elle allait détruire le château… Oh, oui. Finies les blagues stupides. Place à la puissance de la Princesse Dorée, fille du Soleil. Amber sourit. D'un sourire glacial et cruel. Ses yeux dorés parcoururent ce qui restait de la grande Salle à la recherche de l'Humain présomptueux qui avait déclenché sa colère. Ne le trouvant pas, elle émit un grondement animal, et sortit de la pièce.

Elle avait juste oubliée un détail. Les protections du château s'enclenchèrent et envoyèrent un signal d'alarme au ministère. Immédiatement, des aurors furent dépêchés à Poudlard et le ministre, lui-même ancien auror (il s'agit de Scrimgeour) vint en personne afin de vérifier que les partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres déchu (selon lui) n'attaquait pas l'école pour venger leur Lord.

Tout ceci vit naître une belle pagaille. En à peine quelques heures, le monde sorcier était de nouveau en ébullition, comme si la guerre faisait de nouveau rage dans le pays. Apprenant rapidement la nouvelle grâce à une édition spéciale de la Gazette (écrite – Oh surprise ! – par Rita Skeeter) qui prétendait déjà une attaque mangemort et un effondrement soudain du château, les parents sorciers débarquèrent en grand nombre à Pré au Lard pour récupérer leur progéniture.

Pour compléter la panique et faire s'affoler encore plus de monde (les professeurs ne comprenaient plus rien, Albus s'était enfermé dans son bureau – avec la poule – et les élèves couraient en tous sens, paniqués par ces tremblements qui remuaient le château), un immense dragon (environ de la même taille que le Magyar à Pointes qu'avait affronté Harry, il y a de cela quatre ans), de la couleur du charbon et aux yeux rubis, se posa au beau milieu du parc, alors qu'élèves, fantômes et professeurs fuyaient l'école en courant. Sur ce dragon se trouvait Azami qui commençait _vraiment_ à s'inquiéter et la mère de Harry et Amber. Son visage blanc était crispé par l'horreur. Si sa fille et son fils perdaient le contrôle et détruisaient Poudlard, même son influence ne servirait à rien. Ils auraient des comptes à rendre.

Cependant, l'arrivée impromptue de son phénix la fit changer un temps ses préoccupations : son oiseau tenait un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier du jour. A la vue de la première page, la fureur l'envahit à son tour. Finalement, que ses enfants fassent ce qu'ils veulent. Elle n'allait pas laisser passer ça. Quelle mère serait-elle sinon ? Le ministère anglais allait en pleurer : la guerre était déclaré entre son Peuple et les sorciers européens ! foi de Reine Arc en Ciel

Elle rédigea rapidement une missive à son conseiller qui se trouvait au Japon, au Palais Royal du Peuple, afin qu'il prépare les papiers pour la déclaration de guerre, pendant que Azami bouillait de retrouver Amber.

xxxHPDMxxx

Harry cligna des yeux. Il tenait une page du journal des sorciers. Il s'agissait d'une interview exclusive d'Albus Dumbledore, racontant comment il l'avait soi-disant tiré de sa situation familiale.

Il hurla. Sa sœur répondit par un même cri. Une même parole portée par leur deux voix animales. Dumbledore allait payer.

_Attention prends garde à toi_

_Car les Dragons sont là_

_L'Argent et la Dorée_

_Veux-tu les affronter ? _

_La guerre est déclarée _

_Les guerriers appelés _

_Par l'Arc en ciel à sa Patrie _

_Félon par l'Argent maudit _

_Prépare-toi à entendre tes cris _

**Fin du chapitre**

**Et voilà le nouveau chapitre avec plein de problèmes à l'horizon pour ce pôôôvre Dumbledore… Ca se voit que je suis pas sincère ?** **Tout se précipite maintenant que Dumbledore a fait la connerie du siècle.** **Pour ceux qui trouvent que ça va trop vite, rassurez-vous, dans le prochain chapitre, Dumbledore nous offre ses pensées, et vous verrez donc un peu plus en détail, la colère de la fratrie Jedusor.** **Navrée pour l'attente. Review ?** **Kiss**

_**Asuka Tanku**_


	7. Chapter 7

Chères lectrices (lecteurs ?)

Ce n'est pas de bon cœur que j'écris cette note qui annonce officiellement la mise en suspension de cette fic pour une durée indéterminée.

Cette fic plait, j'en suis consciente grâce à vos nombreuses reviews, et je vous remercie de vos encouragements. Je vais continuer cette fic un jour, et l'améliorer, car elle ne m'intéresse plus pour l'instant :

-Pas de scénario valable

-Une histoire très habituelle (le viol, la paternité de Voldemort, la sœur de Harry…)

-Des actions qui s'enchaînent trop vite (la guerre, les confidences de Harry, sa confiance avec sa famille…)

-Et pleins d'autres défauts que je n'ai pas en tête pour l'instant.

D'ailleurs, si vous en trouvez, n'hésitez pas à me le dire, je les noterais et rénoverais cette fic en la réécrivant. Mais maintenant, je vais me concentrer sur d'autres fanfics, _Harry Potter_ ou non.

Donc je vous souhaite de bonnes lectures avec des fics de meilleures qualités que celle-ci.

Kiss

Asuka Tanku


End file.
